The Answers Are Right in Front of You
by butterflies4ever
Summary: As a new force comes face to face with Sakura, Syaoran returns. Together, with the help of the rest of their freinds and a mysterious unknown figure they must figure the puzzle out before they all disapear. SSTT. Enjoy!
1. Just the Beginning

**The Answer's Are Right In Front Of You**

Sarah: Hey everybody! This story took a lot of thought and process so I really hope you enjoy it. It's the first story I've actually taken the time to think about really hard and written out summaries and details of each and every chapter. I have like this binder with all these notes and sticky notes. LoL. The first chapter's a bit confusing but it gets better! I promise! Also, this story is S+S and T+T. I've become really fond of the Touya and Tomoyo couple, so I added the couple into this story. Eriol's in the story, but E+T are just friends. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to the wonderful CLAMP! I DO own characters I made up such as Kyra and Miss Tanaka. I'm not going to write this every chapter so…I'll say it again. I do not own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura as they belong to CLAMP. I do though own Kyra and Miss Tanaka. Thank you!

Just the Beginning 

"And they lived happily ever after." Sakura sighed as she looked down at the small girl beside her.

_If only life could be so simple._

"All finished?" said a female voice poking her head inside the big room.

Sakura looked up and smiled at the tiny lady standing before her. She had straggly brown hair tied up in a loose bun falling into her hair. She was in her late 30's but looked like 20. Her bright blue ocean eyes were her prettiest feature. "All done, Miss Tanaka!"

"Good. Come on now."

Sakura looked back down at the small girl in the bed and tucked the book in under the girl's pillow, tucked her in and kissed her forehead before exiting the room.

Sakura followed the lady out of the room and to the main hall by the desk.

"Thank you so much Sakura. It's been so great having you here and all the kids love you. Kyra has also become very fond of you, I see." The women said looking in at the girl Sakura had just said good night to.

Sakura smiled and said good bye and left.

Snow gently fell to the ground, covering the earth with a soft white blanket engulfing the small city.

Sakura looked up at the sky. Every Friday she went to volunteer at the small orphanage. Once she turned 17 and was in grade 11, she had found the small quaint orphanage and had immediately become a volunteer there. She soon became fond of the small Kyra and fell in love with the adorable children.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted once she entered the warm house and smelled something delicious.

"Hey onii-chan!" Sakura said bounding into the kitchen and looked at the cookies on the counter.

"Hey kaijuu. Those ones are hot, take one of those." Touya said pointing to the neatly shaped Christmas trees fancily decorated.

Yukito entered the room with a bag. "I got more frosting and sprinkles. Oh, hey Sakura!"

"Hey Yuki! Why all the baking you two?"

"For the school carnival. It's in three days. On Monday."

Touya had volunteered as a tutor at Seiju High School, tutoring students after school. Yuki and him at remained good friends, who had taken a few part time jobs to support himself. After, Touya had taken on a few jobs at the school and becoming very involved. He was asked to become a full time teacher, but refused to, saying it would take up to much of his time. He much preferred the one on one thing with after school.

"So, why are you baking?"

"Because I volunteered to help with refreshments. So don't eat to many kaijuu."

"Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura screamed as she walked around the counter and stomped on his foot. Sakura took a few more cookies and running up the stairs ignoring Touya's complaining of taking to many cookies. Opening up the door revealed Kero playing video games. She handed him the few cookies she managed to grab and dropped to her bed and began to nibble on her own.

She looked over at her desk. Photo's lined the desk of her days in middle school when her and Syaoran had been going out. But he left…years ago. She was so happy then. The elders had called him back. He refused to go at first, before his mother came and took him back herself. Sakura had cried every day since he had left. Lately, she had been gaining back happiness, trying to keep busy.

He had promised. Promised to come back just for her. But that was years ago. 3 years ago. She wasn't even told why he had to go. She even missed him at the airport to say good-bye.

****

**_Flashback_**

Sakura sat down beside her favourite tree and sighed. Silent raindrop tears fell from her eyes as the wind blew around her face, her hair falling around her framed face. _He's gone. He's gone and I never even got to say good-bye._ Sakura thought.

"He's not gone yet. You can feel him still, can't you?"

Sakura looked up to find Eriol sitting in the tree smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked wiping away her tears.

"He's still here. Still in Japan. At the airport. You have time, my Sakura. To get there to say your good-bye's."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she raced towards the parking lot and had quickly found a cab. Thoughts raced as she arrived at the airport. She had just ran from school. Left Eriol. Her brother would go crazy.

She ran inside and frantically looked around and wound up at the desk asking if the plane left. The man had shaken his head and pointed in a direction that had Sakura running for dear life.

_Just let me see him one last time._

She found the exit and saw Yelen, his mother look back at her and smiled. Syaoran had briskly walked past his mother and not noticed Sakura's warm pink aura. She had tears spilling over when the tall women walked over to Sakura and put a piece of paper in her hand before giving her a hug and quickly leaving to the plane. She had seen him…but had missed her chance to say anything. She slowly walked over to the big windows and put both hands up on the windows pressing her face to the window and looked out at the big plane and hung her head. She walked away never looking back as tears spilled over and back into the nearest taxi back to school. Luckily lunch had just ended and the bell had rung. So she would be a little late. She would make up something.

Once Sakura got back and settled down in class, she realized the piece of paper still grasped firmly in her hand. She slowly opened her hand to reveal the soft velvet that wasn't paper crumpled up.

She set it down and examined it. Carefully she opened it up to reveal a small cherry blossom flower and a small wolf pendant inside. Picking them up, showed a soft heart embroided in the centre of the velvet blanket.

_He promised. Please keep it Syaoran. Your mother believes in us. So I should to._

**_End Flashback_**

So far, he hadn't. And Sakura had kept the small token Yelen had given to her at the airport. She had long finished her cookie and Kero had fallen asleep at the video games in the middle of eating a cookie. She gently picked him up and put him in the small drawer and laid the cookies down beside the small Kero-sized bed and tucked him inside it.

Turning to the desk she opened up a small faded box. It held a tiny bouquet of Nadeshiko's. They had belonged to her and had held them at her wedding. A picture of her mother was also in there along with one of her favourite necklaces. Sakura had remembered her father telling her about it. She closed her eyes and softly sighed.

He had given it to her on their first anniversary. She remembered he told her they had walked along the lakeshore before he told her that seeing a shooting star with the one you loved most, was a sign of being together with that person forever once one had passed over the couple. He had kissed her and then given her the necklace holding a shining diamond in the centre of it. Nadeshiko was so overwhelmed and was so happy telling him that the small necklace was beautiful and she had loved it.

Sakura opened her eyes and exhaled. Also the small velvet piece was inside and Sakura gently took it out and sat down on her bed. She reopened it and looked down at the small cherry blossom flower and little wolf pendant and picked the two up holding them close to her heart. She believed he would come back and she would continue to hold that close to her without letting go until she was absolutely sure.

She fingered the heart and felt the soft velvety cloth. Folding it back up she placed it back in the box. She changed for bed and fell asleep, her thoughts drowned.

On Saturday morning, Daidouji Tomoyo woke up and heard the birds chirping, as the sunlight streamed into her room. Groaning she pulled the pillow over her head and screamed into the bed. She was tired, grumpy and extremely unsatisfied. After spending a horrible afternoon with her mother's friend's son, she had gone home very unhappy. She had put on a happy face for her mom though.

Lifting up the pillow she looked over at the purple digital clock on the table beside her bed. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed and started racing around her room. She had Science this semester and Sakura's brother; Touya had volunteered to tutor Tomoyo every Saturday at 1. It was already 12. She had an hour to get ready and head over to Touya's apartment.

Grabbing some clothes she raced into the washroom and got a quick shower, changed into a white sweater and a pair of jeans and quickly dried her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail and grabbed her small backpack and ran down towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning Miss Daidouji. On your way out for tutoring I see."

"Hai. Can you make something quick and easy? I'm starving."

"Of course Miss Daidouji."

5 minutes later, Tomoyo had finished a bagel and some juice and was out the door. She refused to let her driver drive her around when it was a short distance. She loved looking at the beautiful winter scenery. She pulled on her jacket as she said good morning to the doorman and pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

Snowflakes fell all around her decorating her jacket with a white snowy pattern. Ice patches were being uncovered as men shovelled the sidewalks. The park was quiet and empty. Snow covered around the penguin.

Reaching the apartment, Tomoyo invited the warm air outside and quickly shut the front door. She smiled as she dusted off the snow from her jacket and headed to the elevator. Pushing the tenth floor button she waited until she reached it and stepped out. It was empty, yet cozy and inviting. People had different decorations on their doors. Soft Christmas music could be heard from different doors and the smell of delicious homemade dinners and treats wafted down the long narrow hall.

Reaching Touya's door she reached up and firmly knocked. She had to admit that she'd grown quite attached to these Saturday afternoons. It was fun and she'd become quite fond of Touya. Yeah, he was attractive and maybe hot, but she couldn't love him.

She knocked again impatiently wondering if he were home.

"Sorry Tomoyo. I was over at the house baking. Sorry I'm late. The kaijuu says hey."

Tomoyo smiled. Yup, definitely hot. He held 3 containers filled with cookies.

He caught her eyeing the boxes and smirked. "Maybe if you can finally answer some of the questions I give you, you can have a cookie."

"Oh goodie! Now he's bribing me with cookies!" Tomoyo said sarcastically as he finally unlocked the door and let the two into the small warm, cozy apartment.

Dropping her bag on the floor she dropped onto the couch while Touya went into the kitchen to put the cookies away.

"Ready to study? You have that big mid-term Friday, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I've been studying and studying, takes awhile to cram it all in my brain." Tomoyo said as he grabbed her bag and pulled out her textbook and binder.

"It does. You'll get it soon."

After an hour of studying the two had both had enough and were ready to take a break from all of it.

"These are great cookies!" Tomoyo said taking a sip of milk.

The two had a plate of cookies, a glass of milk each and were lounging on the couch. It was Tomoyo's favourite part of going over to his apartment. She always got closer to him and spent time talking about things unrelated to school, getting to know him better.

"So are you going to the carnival on Monday?" Touya asked.

"I don't think I should, I really have to pass this, I'm doing really bad in the course."

"Your studying way to hard. How about this. I'll take you to the carnival on Monday and then from Tuesday to Thursday I'll help you study." Touya drew in a deep breath. There. He had asked her. He'd been attracted to the younger girl, but she had grown up so much. And he was slowly falling for the beautiful, happy young woman.

Tomoyo smiled slyly. "Touya asking me out, ne?"

"N-no. I was just wondering, if you…and I…could…go…together."

"Touya's asking me out." She drawled leaning on his shoulder placing a hand lightly on his chest.

"Fine, so maybe I am." He said removing her hands.

She smiled. Bingo. "Good, wouldn't want to go and seduce you to far."

He blushed and she just smiled. "Now, can you help me with this question here. I was given these for homework and had lots of trouble with it when I tried it in class and gave up. That devil teacher tried to help me, but she just confused me more." Tomoyo said leaning against him, her feet propped up on a cushion.

Monday came sooner then Tomoyo hoped, and school flew by and she had Sakura over in an instant. Sakura sat on her bed leaning against the wall as Tomoyo pulled out almost every outfit in her closet.

"SAKURA! You've GOT to help me! He's your brother! You should know what he likes!" Tomoyo asked having a panic attack.

"Tomoyo! Will you relax! The carnival isn't for three hours." Sakura said slightly irritated.

Every year, she would watch her friends go with dates to the carnivals, and every year she would go refusing to go with anyone. It was getting her slightly depressed.

"How about the purple kimono you have." Sakura said her eyes drifting to the closet.

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled. "That'll be perfect!"

Sakura laughed. "I can't believe you like my brother!"

Tomoyo just smiled. "Now for you!" Tomoyo said taping her chin.

"Oh no. No way! Remember last year!"

"Oh! But that was so much fun!"

"No way!" Sakura said putting her hands up in defence.

Sakura sighed unhappily. Sure, Tomoyo made a great outfit, but she was again alone. Alone, for yet another carnival.

"Thinking of Syaoran, ne?"

Sakura whirled around to face Eriol. She blushed and nodded. "Hai, of course."

"When did you get back?" Sakura asked.

"A while ago?"

"How long is 'awhile ago'?" Sakura said giving him an old look.

"A week."

"And you haven't showed your face for a whole week! I can't believe I didn't sense you!" Sakura said surprised.

Eriol smiled. "Come, I'll buy you a soda." He said leading her to the booth.

"Hey kaijuu, having fun?"

Sakura groaned and looked up at Touya. Putting on a fake smile she said "Hai! Of course! It's been great so far."

She smiled smugly and said as he handed her a soda "So where's Tomoyo?"

"She called and said she's running a bit late and that she'd meet me here." Touya said looking away from his sister.

Sakura giggled and turned away. "I'm going for a little walk. See you later Eriol."

She turned and walked towards the field where she had once captured the Glow card back in her card capturing days. Boy did she miss those days. But she always carried them with her, along with her wand and her cell just in case anything ever happened.

A Card Captor Mistress could never be too careful.

She sat down a sipped at her soda and sighed looking out over the pond. She missed him. No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. She let a tear fall from her eye before wiping it away.

She stared at the ground and closed her eyes hoping the stinging in her eyes would go away forcing the tears to go away.

Her eyes flew open when she sensed an aura close by.

She jumped up and looked around. She could sense it. It wasn't Eriol's or Syaoran's.

"Card Mistress."

Sakura whirled around to face a man in a dark black robe and hood covering his face.

"Hai."

"Master has been waiting. You are to come."

"Umm, I don't think so." Sakura said whipping out her key. She called her chant and it extended.

"Your pitiful cards will not work on me Card Mistress." As the man raised his hands and a dark shield covered her.

"Shield Card! Surround me and break the barrier! Shield!"

The man didn't seem to flinch as she walked out of both barriers. She whipped out another card.

"Look. I've had a bad day. So PLEASE can you just leave me alone! The boy I love is gone and my best friend is going out with my brother! And now some guy, your master, wants to see me! No thanks!" Sakura said as she called upon Fiery. The attack was blocked and Fiery returned to card form.

"I do not wish to fight. Please come in peace." The man said quietly.

"NO! I already told you." Sakura said getting ready to get out another card.

"As you wish." The man raised his hand as a spark of fire appeared.

"SAKURA! MOVE!"

And the next minute Sakura was on the ground as she heard a whiz fly by her and someone breathing heavily on top of her.

"Are you okay?"

That voice.

It was only one person.

She pushed the person off and looked him in the face.

"Syaoran!"

"We have someone to deal with right now, you know." He said getting up and looking around.

"Not now. I'll be back." The man said before disappearing.

"Sakura. Are you okay?" he said offering her a hand.

"Umm…I think so." She said taking his hand and stood up. She looked in his face as tears formed in her eyes and pushed him away and started toward the carnival.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Syaoran said slightly confused as he ran after her.

She jerked around and glared at him. "Not one phone call. Why didn't you send me any letters? Anything! Any sign!"

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura, I really did try. I tried everything. My mother was trying to help but the whole clan was against it."

"Then why are you back."

"Because they knew that a dark force was coming and that I should come here to protect you. I jumped at the opportunity to see you. Gomen-nasi Sakura! I'm really sorry!"

Sakura sighed as she walked over to him and gave him a hug and buried her head into his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you to Ying Fa." Syaoran said quietly.

Sakura smiled and looked up. "Come on! Let's go back to the carnival! I want to see if Tomoyo's here. Although she'll end up spending most of her time with Touya." Sakura giggled.

"Why him?"

"Because he asked her out."

"He what!"

"He asked her out to the carnival."

"Kami, be with her." Syaoran said shaking his head.

Sakura laughed harder as he stopped her. She stopped laughing and looked up at him. Amber met emerald as he slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I really missed you." He mumbled against her lips.

"Me too." Sakura said as she looked up at him and smiled. She pushed gently on his shoulder. "Your it!" She said with a twinkle in her eye and ran off towards the fair.

"You won't get away that quickly, Sakura!" he said running after her laughing.

Tomoyo calmly walked over to the booth Touya had volunteered at. He immediately sensed her presence and looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said as calmly as she could hope her voice wasn't too shaky. She was no doubt nervous about this but she had wanted it so badly.

"Enjoying the carnival so far?"

"Yeah, serving food has been a blast!" He said dripping with sarcasm.

She laughed. "When can you leave?"

"As soon as Yuki gets here."

"Great! I haven't seen Yuki for ages!"

He smiled and turned to serve another customer.

"Tomoyo! Hey Tomoyo! Look whose here!"

Tomoyo looked up to see Sakura being chased by a dark haired teen.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo said as a smiled pulled at her lips.

"Gotcha!" Syaoran said as he caught up with Sakura and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. "Your it now."

"But I've got who I want." She giggled.

"Ahem!" Tomoyo said giggling. "It's to bad I don't have my video camera with me."

The two looked up to face Tomoyo and blushed. "It's good to see you again Syaoran!" She said giving him a hug.

"You too. You guys have all changed a lot."

"Well, you've been gone a long time!" Sakura said.

"Not long enough for that gaki." Touya said casting a glare at Syaoran.

"Oh come on! Give it up you guys!" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys! Syaoran! Good to see you!" Yukito said walking up to the booth.

"Hey Yuki! Thanks for covering the rest of the carnival for me." Touya said picking up his jacket and pulling it on.

"No problem. See ya later!" Yuki said as he waved good-bye.

Touya took Tomoyo's hand in his and walked towards some other booths.

"So, my cute little descendant is back finally."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and turned to face Eriol. "I'm surprised you didn't sense it oh Great Clow Reed."

"Oh, but I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Sakura asked.

"You didn't ask, my dear Sakura." Eriol said with a smile.

"Hiirigiwaza and his mind games. No time for them." Syaoran said with a wave of his hand.

"OK OK! Let's go have some fun now! Would you like to join us Eriol?" Sakura said before Syaoran decided to do something stupid.

"No thanks. I'm supposed to go meet somebody. I'll see you to later." And with a smile and a wave he was gone.

"To weird." Syaoran said as the couple turned and headed for some rides.

Eriol sat in his chair by the fire with a look of concern on his face.

"And you're sure of this?" A woman said looking into the fire.

"Positive."

"But she can't face this!"

"I know that the two have been put to the test before and they can do it again. They're meant for each other and they can do it together. With a bit of training and guidance of course."

"Of course."

"Let's just hope that this time, Clow Reed is right." Kaho said as she looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

Sarah: Yay! First chapter finished! I hope you all really enjoy this story! I'm hoping it'll be my first very good story! I thought of this one time during Math class. The most worst class EVER! So your mind tends to drift off to other things. Maybe that's why people tend to fail math easily. LoL! Anyways! Thanks for reading and please review! Ja ne!


	2. Feeling Weak

**The Answer's Are Right In Front Of You**

Sarah: Sorry about the long, long, time before I have updated. Schoolwork is pretty heavy. Especially in Grade 11. So, I hope you enjoy! I also juss wanna leave a note about how I'm really mad about how this is being presented because I cannot seperate the paragrapghs, so the topics will change throughout the chapter and it might be kinda confusing, but I'll try to fix it so bear withme please!

Reviewer: Lady of the GoldenRose

Thanks for your review and welcome to I'm glad that my story was your very first review and I thank you and welcome you. This is a Touya/Tomoyo story and I know it's a weird couple. I didn't support it at first but I grew really fond of it. So hopefully you'll still read the story and maybe come to like the couple. As for Eriol/Kaho they are just good friends. Enjoy reading and thank you for the review.

**Feeling Weak**

The next day, as known to many already, two new transfer students were introduced to Seijou High.

"Please welcome Li Syaoran, and Hiirigiwaza Eriol. Li, please sit behind Sakura. Eriol can sit behind Tomoyo. Please stand up Tomoyo and Sakura." The teacher said and the two girls stood up stood up, although the four knew each other.

"History repeating itself." Syaoran muttered to Sakura as he sat down behind her.

She looked puzzled before she was returned to the lesson.

At lunch time Sakura waited outside, sitting down beside the favourite spot of her friends. She always met Tomoyo there and was hoping Eriol and Syaoran would soon find them also.

Syaoran was first.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him. She knew it was coming. She didn't want it to come either. She could see it in his eyes. The seriousness of it.

"H-Hai?"

He could read it in her eyes to. She had sensed it coming from him. Kami how could she read him so easily? But they had to talk. And this was a good time, before Eriol showed up again.

He sighed and sat down beside her leaning against the tree for support as a soft cool breeze blew past the two.

"I don't want to fight it, Syaoran."

"I don't either. It's not like we have much of a choice though." Syaoran said looking down at the ground.

"I don't want to fight it at all. No more fighting." Sakura said as she pulled her knees to her chest hugging them.

"I know Sakura. I know." He said putting as he pulled her to him giving her a reassuring hug.

She turned herself around so that she could sit in his lap and rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He let out a soft sigh and rested his head on hers.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the dull white ground covered with snow. Good thing their jackets were long enough to keep their school clothes dry and from the snow.

"Do you know what it wants?" Sakura asked afraid of the answer.

"Hai."

"Us, right?"

"Hai. You, Eriol, and I."

"Why?" Sakura asked sitting up and looking at him.

"Sakura. Please. Don't make me explain this right now."

"You started it." Sakura mumbled as she returned to her previous position.

"Ohayu Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo said as she came running up to them. She giggled at their position.

Sakura just gave a lazy smile and turned to face Tomoyo.

"So I guess you already knew they were back yesterday, Sakura." Tomoyo said as she carefully sat down on the snow pulling out a sandwich.

"Yeah. You left before Eriol came."

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since first period though. I wonder where he is." Tomoyo said.

"Ohayu everyone!" Eriol said coming up from behind them and sat down beside Tomoyo.

"Ohayu." Sakura grumbled as she leaned back and closed her eyes feeling soft snowflakes fall on her face.

"So, I guess we've all guessed why we're all here again, right?" Eriol said a little cautiously casting a glance at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sakura said sitting up. "Can we go inside? It's getting a little cold to be out here eating lunch." They agreed and headed inside.

Sitting down beside Sakura's locker, they took our their lunches and began to eat quietly.

Sakura looked up and looked at each of her friends and let out a tiny sigh. "I don't want to fight it. None of us do. But we have to. And to do that, we have to figure out what it wants and why it wants it."

Eriol looked up and straight into Sakura's eyes. "This is going to be something unlike anything else you've ever faced. Do you think your ready for it?"

Looking down Sakura nodded.

Eriol set his food down. "Clow Reed faced it long ago. But really, I'm not clearly sure of it. It's angry with Clow Reed and the things he did. 'It' or 'He' wanted Clow Reed to join him. But Clow Reed didn't and had him put away far away where no one may have found him."

"Where?" Tomoyo asked. The three had always made sure to include Tomoyo in the conversations even if she couldn't contribute to too much of the fighting.

Eriol cast a glance at Syaoran who stared at the ground, his hair covering his eyes.

"Sakura's house."

Sakura stopped breathing as she fell against the locker for support. "No way. Okay. So you're telling me, that I've been living with a…thing…for my whole life."

"Not necessarily. See, a few years ago, when you released the Clow Cards, the power disrupted the field that kept him in and set him free. And to make you feel a bit better, it wasn't _in_ your house. It was under, like an underground layer."

"Okay. Okay. So I lived overtop of some maniac!" Sakura said as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"Relax. He couldn't get out. Only…he did. When you released the cards. Anyways. It's written in one of the many books Clow has left behind that there is a special guardian who will step forward and help defend us and destroy the force."

"Do you know who it is?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol shook his head. "He didn't mention anyone or give away any clues to who it might be. So, we basically just have to wait for it."

"That's the part I hate most. Waiting and never knowing what to do." Sakura sighed.

The four finished their lunch and headed back to class.

Sakura sighed as she rested her head in one hand. So everyone was back. Just like old times. She stared at the board as the teacher droned on about something. She hadn't really been listening at all since lunchtime. So, there was some evil force, which had lived under her house and was now out to get her. And was she creeped out? Only a little. And she couldn't exaggerate the 'little' more.

"Hello, anyone home?" she jumped as she noticed something waving in front of her face and looked up to see Syaoran sigh of relief, behind him Eriol and Tomoyo. "I was worried for a second."

"Sorry, I just kind of-"

"We all were. But here, my notes. You might need them for tomorrow's test."

"What test!"

"If you were _listening_ then you would've of known." Syaoran smirked.

"Umm, what class is this." Sakura asked meekly as she stared down at the pages of notes.

"Math."

"That's just great!" Sakura mumbled as she stuffed the notes in her binder and carried it out of the class.

"How in the world am I supposed to concentrate on defeating some evil villain, pass math, and _still_ be home to do my homework and chores!"

"What about getting the guy?" Syaoran said as he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to be unable her to walk.

"We're going to be late for class…let me go!"

"School's over! Relax." Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura sighed. "That's what I really need. Relaxing."

"I can't imagine what you'll be like once we really have to fight."

Sakura glared at him and they all laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you study."

"Study. Omigosh! I totally forgot! I'm supposed to meet Touya to study!" Tomoyo said as she ran to her locker and put away a binder and grabbed another and stuffing into her backpack.

"I thought you two only studied on Saturday's?" Sakura asked as she watched a frantic Tomoyo.

"Yea, well…he said he'd help me study extra for the mid-term on Friday."

"There's a mid-term on Friday!" Sakura said as she whirled around to look at Syaoran.

Syaoran clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth and said good-bye to Tomoyo and watched her leave.

"Sakura, relax. I'll help you study." As he leaned down and kissed her.

"Arigato." Sakura said as she hugged him.

"Aw, how sweet." Eriol grinned and ducked as Syaoran threw a book at him. "Tsk tsk tsk, damaging- ow!" as another book hit him in the head.

"Ha! The great reincarnated Clow Reed saying 'ow!' Ha! I wish I had a video camera!" Syaoran laughed.

"Come on, I have a few chores to do before we start studying." Sakura said as she picked up the books and shoved them into Syaoran's arms before dragging him out the door.

By the time Friday rolled around Sakura was ready for the weekend. She needed some much-needed rest. She walked into math class to see Tomoyo smiling and looking down at her books and swinging her legs back and forth.

"Someone seems happy." Sakura said as she dropped into her chair with her bag on the floor.

"Yeah. Touya's been helping me study! I'm so ready for this mid-term!" Tomoyo said as she looked up at Sakura. "Wow. You look tired."

"Yeah. I've been studying a lot to." Sakura said as she rested her head on the desk. "I just need a nap before class starts."

A few minutes later she felt like she was falling and jumped up screaming. She saw Syaoran jump away from her.

"Gomen. I didn't realize you wanted to be left alone.

"Syaoran! I'm so sorry! I was asleep and it felt like I was falling. It scared me."

"Make sure you go home and sleep once school's over."

"I can't. I volunteer at the orphanage every Friday."

"Since when?" Syaoran asked sitting down.

"Since grade 11."

"Oh."

"Good morning class! I hope your ready! Please put all your papers away."

Sighs and groans could be heard emitted from everyone as he started to pass out the test.

By the time the test was over, Sakura was drained not only physically but also mentally.

"I think I did pretty okay." Sakura said as Syaoran walked out and she rested against him.

He hugged her. He could tell she was really tired. But didn't get how she was getting so tired. It couldn't have just been from staying up studying.

"Come on, lets get to class. The day will be over before you know it and you'll be able to sleep for the rest of the weekend and gain your energy back." Syaoran said as he kissed the top of her head, taking her hand and leading her to the next class.

"Awww! That's so-"

"Kawaii!" Eriol mimicked her.

Tomoyo shot him a glare and he only smiled. "Your so impossible Eriol!"

"Of course."

"So, how long do you help at the orphanage."

"For about maybe two hours or so." Sakura answered stopping in front a brown-bricked building. It didn't look to shabby, but could use some work.

"I'll talk to you later then, okay?" Syaoran said kissing her good-bye.

"Yeah. Bye." Sakura said as she hugged him and walked in.

"Kura!" a little girl screamed happily as she ran up to her and threw her arms around Sakura's legs attaching herself.

"Hey Kyra!" Sakura smiled as she picked up the little girl and carried her with her to the desk where Miss Tanaka seemed really busy.

She looked up and smiled as she saw Sakura. "Thank heavens you're here! The kids are crazy because it's you know what day."

"Ah! I see. I'll go see if I can calm them down. When does the you know who get here?"

"In about twenty minutes."

"Okay. See you soon then."

Sakura left the desk and found the playroom where kids were running around and playing. Some were crying for what was to come.

"Sakura, what did Miss Tanaka mean by 'you know what'?" Kyra said as Sakura set her down.

"Well." Sakura bit her lip but decided to tell her since Kyra did pretty well last year. "The doctor's coming." Sakura whispered.

Kyra clutched her arms and stuck out her tongue. "I hate the doctor."

"Shhh, we don't want the other kids to get scared. So be brave, okay?" Sakura said winking.

"Okay!" Kyra smiled and went to play.

Sakura stood up and sighed and looked around. There were about fifty kids at the orphanage and today they all had to have checkups and shots. Many of the kids tended to scream and run away as the older ones tended to suck it up and stand around quietly.

The doctor came in and as Sakura thought, the younger ones screamed and tried to run out of the room but Sakura quickly ran over and blocked the doorway and managed to let Miss Tanaka slip through and then close the doors. Cries could be throughout the room and Sakura helped gather the kids around and line up.

An hour later after they were all done and the kids sniffles had stopped the kids went back to playing. Sakura sat down in a chair and rested her chin on her hands and watched the kids. She closed her eyes and sighed. She really needed to get some sleep.

Miss Tanaka entered awhile later and found Sakura asleep. She smiled and shook Sakura awake.

"Wah…Miss Tanaka! I'm so sorry! I've…just been so tired lately and…"

"Don't worry. I understand. We've all been through the horror of high school. Go home, get some sleep."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Miss Tanaka! I really appreciate it. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"No worries."

"Ja ne!" Sakura said as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door only to be stopped by Kyra clamping herself to Sakura.

"Sakura can't leave until she says bye to Kyra!" Kyra cried looking up at Sakura.

"I'm sorry Kyra! Come here!" Sakura picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"I wish you would come here more often. I miss you."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been really busy with school."

"When does school end?"

"Well, not for a long time. A couple of months."

"That's forever." Kyra frowned.

"Well, Christmas break is coming up. So I'll visit you more often then."

"Yay! Thanks Sakura!" Kyra said with a big smile as she hugged Sakura good bye. "Bye Kura!"

"See you later Kyra!"

Sakura barley made it home as she collapsed onto her bed and instantly fell asleep.

By the time Sakura woke up, it was Saturday afternoon. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking at the clock.

"4 o'clock! Wow, I really was tired!" Sakura said as she stood up and fell to the floor. "Ahhh that hurt."

"Hey, your up." Touya said as he walked in with a tray.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she pulled herself up on the bed.

"Well, dad was getting kind of worried that you weren't up yet and asked if I could come over and check up on you every so often so he could go to work." Touya said as he set the tray on the desk. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think so." Sakura sighed as she tried to stand up and fell again. Touya helped her up and set her on the bed.

"Maybe we should call a doctor…"

"No! No, it's okay. I just need to call Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo."

"Why? Oh, about that whole stuffed animal-magic thing, right?"

"Your so lucky Kero's asleep right now."

"No, he's down in the kitchen, eating everything sweet there is in the house."

Sakura giggled. "Well, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, IF you let me spend some time with Tomoyo after."

"Didn't you tutor her this morning?"

"Yea, but I'd still like to talk to her later on."

"You shouldn't be sneaking around Daidouji-san back. She'll kill you if she finds out."

"Oh shut up. She won't. We'll tell her later."

"Anyways, um, could you pass me that outfit in the closet and then make my bed and pass my lunch over there. I'm really hungry." Sakura said as she clutched her stomach.

Touya glared at her. "I suppose you'd also like me to make you desert, brush you hair, apply some make up and make you look presentable. Cause your looking horrible right now."

"Well, desert sounds good. And my arms are feeling really heavy right now and since I can't make it out of bed..."

"Oh shut up. I'll help you."

Sakura sighed as Touya left her alone and she looked down at her food. She took a bite of the sandwich before she struggled to get dressed and then went for the phone.

"I should of asked him for the phone to." Sakura put her hands on the floor, leaving the rest of her on the bed and crawled forward towards the desk and stretched for the phone before falling on the floor and the phone hitting her head. "Ouch." Sakura rubbed her head and sat up.

"Sakura, you okay?" Touya and Kero said together as they ran in.

"Fine, just need some help up on my bed." Sakura smiled innocently.

"Kaijuu." Touya muttered as he helped her back up.

"Shut up!" Sakura said as she threw a pillow and hitting the door.

She quickly hit speed dial on the cell phone calling Syaoran first.

"Moshi Moshi! Meilin here!" A cheery voice said.

"Meilin? Since when did you get here?"

"Hey Sakura! Since yesterday! Syaoran's mom called him yesterday and knew something was up and I just had to come back, for old times sake!"

"Oh! Great that your back then! Um, could you put Syaoran on?"

"Sure! Just a minute!"

Muffling could be heard before Syaoran picked up. "Hey Sakura! How are you feeling?"

"Not good, can you meet me over at my house? Bring Meilin to! I'm calling Eriol and Tomoyo to."

"Sure, what's wrong though?" Syaoran said starting to get worried.

"I'll explain when you get over here. Bye!" Sakura said hanging up.

"Meilin! Let's get going! We're going to Sakura's!" Syaoran said grabbing his jacket and pulling it on.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. We're going to find out when we get there."

Twenty minutes later; Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meilin, and Kero sat in Sakura's room.

"Okay, I called you guys over because I can't walk."

The five looked at her blankly before she continued.

"See, I went to stand up when I got up, and I just fell down. I'm still really tired even though I only woke up about an hour ago and- "

"You woke up at four!" Tomoyo said shocked.

"Yea. And I'm still tired. And now I'm feeling really weak. I can't stand and my arms aren't of much help either. It's not the greatest feeling in the world. I feel so…useless." Sakura said as she flopped onto her pillow.

"Have you tried eating?" Meilin asked.

"I've had about three meals and two deserts. I don't think I could eat another bite and look how I am now." Sakura said closing her eyes.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Syaoran said as he sat down beside Sakura and stroked her hair.

"This probably has something to do with whoever we're supposed to be fighting."

"No, you think?" Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Wait a second." Sakura struggled to sit up. "I can't feel it anymore! It's gone!" Sakura cried as she struggled to get off the bed.

"No Sakura! You need to stay here. Now what's gone." Syaoran said pushing her back down.

"The cards! I can't feel them anymore! There in that drawer there." Sakura pointed towards her desk and Eriol took the book out of the desk and handed it to her.

Sakura opened it up and picked up a card. "There cold and limp. I can't feel them! What's going on!" Sakura cried again picking up the rest of the cards.

"Why don't you try releasing your key?" Tomoyo spoke up.

"Yea! Maybe that'll work!" Sakura said as she took the chain from around her neck and put it in her hand. "Release!" the key remained the same in her hand and Sakura shook it. "Release, Release, Release, Release!" Sakura dropped the key and started to cry. "What's going on! I'm so weak, I can't control the cards and I can't feel them either."

"You're losing your powers." Eriol spoke as he looked at the book.

"What!" everyone said looking at Sakura.

"This has got to be the worse thing ever." Sakura grumbled.

"Look, your going to sit here and rest. We'll try and find something to fix this." Syaoran said kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Sakura said as she dropped again onto her pillow and putting the cards back into the Sakura book and handing the book and key to put back in her desk.

"We'll figure this out. Don't worry Sakura. I'll come over later." Syaoran said as the rest said good-bye and left.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes before falling asleep.

"So your saying Sakura is completely weak and she's losing her powers?" Touya said as he dropped on the couch beside Tomoyo.

"Yea. So can you just make sure she's okay? And no one but us, and you and her dad can see her. We don't won't people getting suspicious of something." Syaoran said being pulled to the door.

"Syaoran, Touya will take care of her! We have to go look for something to help her." Meilin said pulling her jacket on.

"Okay! I'll be back later!" Syaoran said as he pulled on his jacket and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He looked up at the white sky as snowflakes fell down around him. They were supposed to go to Eriol's house and start try to look for help for Sakura but he felt as if he should stay with Sakura. He looked up at her window longingly before Meilin grabbed his arm and started to pull him down the street.

"There's nothing! Absolutely nothing we can do, is there?" Touya said as he brought in two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn.

"Nope." Tomoyo said as she took the mug of hot chocolate and took a sip before she sighed and looked at the brownish mixture.

"And we just have to sit around and wait until they find something to help her with."

"Yep."

"Does it always feel like your rejected and helpless?"

"Yep."

"This sucks." Touya said as he leaned back into the couch and threw some popcorn in his mouth.

"I know how it's like. I go through it all the time. Your not the only one here without magical powers and can't help." Tomoyo said as she propped her feet up on the couch and leaned against his shoulders before he pulled her into his laps and she spread her legs on the couch.

"That must suck."

"Totally." Tomoyo said as she grabbed some popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth.

Sarah: Sooooo? Does reviewing sound good? Yeah? Yeah! So just click that button please!


	3. Near Death

**The Answer's Are Right In Front Of You**

Chapter 3- Near Death 

Saturday Night

Meilin dropped a book on the table in front of her and massaged her temples. "If I have to read another dust covered thousand page book, I think I'm going to crack."

"We have to find something." Syaoran said as he finished one book and picked up another.

"Syaoran's right. If we don't find something quick, and Sakura's without her powers for to long, she may not be able to live that long either."

"What!" Syaoran said dropping the book.

"Well, she's had her powers for so long that her body is used to containing such large amounts of power. But now that they're leaving, her body isn't so used to it, and it could cause her to die." Eriol explained as he flipped a page in a book.

"And, your sure of it?" Meilin said horrified.

"Positive."

"Well then we have to find something quick!" Meilin said as she picked up another book.

A loud crash could be heard followed by a scream and Syaoran and Meilin looked up.

"Don't worry, it's a regular occurrence. Nakura is probably trying to dress up Spinel or feed him sugar again." Eriol said as he set down a book.

Nakura waltzed in smiling. "It's not that bad. Suppi's just over-reacting. And you have a guest, Master."

Yue walked into the room and stood there until Nakura left before looking at the three.

"I can no longer feel the mistress' power. Why."

"We don't know and we're trying to find something to help her." Syaoran said, as he looked another book.

"Let me help. Sakura won't be very well without her powers for to long. Where is Cerberus?"

"With Sakura, watching her. I hope. Tomoyo and Touya are also watching her." Syaoran said as he looked up wearily and rubbing his eyes.

Tomoyo giggled as Touya spread the whipped cream from her cheek to her nose.

"Now look! I have whipped cream all over my face." Tomoyo said with a grin.

"I can help you with that." Touya said as he began to kiss her cheek and eating the whipped cream.

They were having brownies topped with whipped cream before they started to get into a whipped cream fight.

"Delicious." Touya said as he pulled Tomoyo to himself and hugging her from behind.

Tomoyo smiled to herself, blushing, and looked up at him. "Can we maybe go check on Sakura? We haven't done that since the others left."

"Sure. Maybe she'll eat something. Maybe give her some strength." Touya said as he poured some water and put a few brownies for Sakura and Kero and the walked upstairs and found Sakura lying in bed with her eyes closed.

Kero was sitting beside her on the bed watching her. "She's not doing well."

Tomoyo's mouth went dry as she looked at Sakura. She faintly breathed and she looked as pale as could be. "Will…will she die."

"It's very possible." Kero said.

Both Tomoyo and Touya paled. "How much longer do you think she has?" Touya asked.

"I don't know. I just need the kid to hurry up." Kero said as he sighed.

"Well…we…um…brought some brownies and water. We thought maybe that she could use the food." Tomoyo said taking a step forward. "Or, is she sleeping?"

"I'm…awake." Sakura said as she opened her eyes.

"Would you like something to eat?" Touya asked as he gently walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down so Sakura wouldn't have to move.

"Hai. I'm really hungry." Sakura said as she attempted to sit up.

"Here, I'll help you." Touya said as he gently helped her up and helped her eat and drink some water before she fell back asleep.

"I don't like this one bit." Touya said as he picked up the tray. He held Sakura's hand and sighed hanging his head. "I can't even protect her from it."

"It's not your fault. And no, you may not be able to protect her from it, but just being there for her helps her just as much as Eriol and Syaoran do." Tomoyo said as she dropped beside Touya rubbing his shoulder.

Sakura's hand dropped through Touya's hand and they jumped and looked at her. She was now faint and was fading.

"She's fa-fading away from existence." Tomoyo said in a small whisper.

"Tomoyo, you stay here. I'm going to Eriol's house to see what's taking so long." Touya said as he stood up and quickly ran out.

"Please hurry you guys." Tomoyo said as she picked up Sakura's hand as she flickered back. "For all of our sakes." As tears formed in her eyes.

Kero sighed and looked out the window. "This is not good at all."

"She grows weak master. Why didn't you bring her here before she started to die?" A man in a cloak said as he looked a large sphere in the centre of the room. Sakura appeared in her bed with Tomoyo and Kero by her side.

"Because she is not ready to come yet." Another man said sitting on a large throne like chair at the front of the room.

"I do not understand master."

"You will understand soon enough. It is not time yet. Much is yet to come." The man said looked at the sphere. "Sakura has much to go though yet."

"Shang, we have located the chosen one." Another cloaked man said running into the room.

"Good. Very good." Shang said as he stood from his throne and waved a stick with a small crystal on top and the man disappeared. The first cloaked man looked scared as he looked over at Shang. "I do not like a person who has no manners to. Just running in here is such improper manners. Now, see if you can go find this chosen one, and destroy it."

"Yes master." The man said as he bowed and quickly walked out of the room.

Eriol sat in his chair as he looked up at Kaho. "Sakura does not have much time left, does she?"

"Iie, I'm afraid not." Kaho bit her lip and looked down. "We alone cannot save her. If the chosen one does not step forward soon, she will most likely die."

"But we don't know who it is. Will they reveal there self right away?"

"Iie. They will wait before they are revealed until the chosen one is revealed." Kaho replied as she leaned back into the couch.

"I need to know now though." Eriol sighed with frustration.

Touya marched in slamming the door causing Syaoran and Meilin to jump and look up at Touya.

Syaoran jumped up. "How is she-"

"She's fading away from existence! We went up to feed her and she went back to sleep and I was holding her hand and she flickered. Something like that and her hand went through mine and she was like a ghost. She fading away and you have to find something."

"All we've found is that 'the chosen one will step forward'." Meilin said as she looked at the shelves of books and picking out one.

"That's not good enough." Touya said not able to be angry with them anymore and dropping on a couch with frustration.

A figure quickly ran through the streets. Dressed in tattered clothes they hoped over the fence to Sakura's house. Out of breath the figure hurried over to the side of the house and leaned against it to catch their breath before scrambling up a tree. Making sure they were well hidden, the figure closed their eyes and concentrated on Sakura.

Yue dropped the book suddenly causing every to jump. "The mistress…I can feel her again."

Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated. "Your right! I can feel her to!"

The four hurried to the door and ran into it as it swung open to reveal Kaho and Eriol.

"You felt it to?" Eriol said.

"Yea. Come on, let's go." Syaoran said as he grabbed his jacket as the others hurriedly bundled up and ran after him.

The figure smiled and looked through the window to see Sakura's eyes open and Tomoyo and Kero smiled and hug her as she sat up. "Be well, Sakura. You need strength. I better go before I'm missed." The figure said to there self as it jumped down from the tree and hurrying out of the yard. Covering their head with the hooded jacket they pulled it closer to itself, cold with such a thin, tattered jacket and running home.

A cloaked figure stopped at the entranceway and bowed before walking toward Shang and bowing again. "Master, we learned that the man you killed was the only one with the coordinates to the chosen one."

Shang frowned. "Incompetence. I will not stand for it. Find the chosen one before you end up like your late friend."

The man nodded, bowed and ran out.

Sakura smiled to herself as she changed and met Tomoyo and Kero downstairs.

"This is so weird. It felt like I was going to really die. I don't understand. And I kept having flashes. Like…dreams sort of." Sakura paused as she sat down across from Tomoyo. "I kept seeing a man with a cloak, like the one I saw in the field during the festival. It was so creepy, like he was watching me or something."

"Creepy." Tomoyo shuddered.

The door suddenly slammed open and everyone rushed in and stumbled into each other as they stopped at the entrance to the living room.

"Hey." Sakura said as she waved.

"Sakura! Your okay!" Syaoran said rushing over to her and hugging her tightly.

"What happened. How'd you get better." Touya said as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know. It was so weird. All of a sudden I could see some cloaked guy watching me…and then I was awake and in my room and I felt so much better." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just glad I feel better. That was so awful! I couldn't move, I felt so weak…"

"Well, hopefully it won't happen again." Syaoran said unknowingly.

Sakura nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'll go. Call me if anything happens." Eriol said as he waved good-bye.

"Why bother. You'll probably all ready know." Syaoran said. Sakura elbowed him and he grimaced and shot Sakura a look.

"Of course, but you know." And with that Eriol, Nakura, and Yue left.

"Well, this was quite a day. I'm ready to do something! I feel great now!" Sakura said as she jumped up.

"How about a late lunch." Syaoran said standing up.

"That sounds great! I'm starving now!" Sakura said as she grabbed a hold of his hand. "You guys wanna join us?"

Tomoyo cast a glance at Touya and they shook their heads. "We'll just stay here and make ourselves some lunch." Touya said.

"Okay! See ya later!" Sakura said as she hurried to get dressed and head outside.

"I'm just going to go upstairs." Kero said as he left Tomoyo and Touya together.

Touya sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "That better not happen again any time soon. She had me so worried."

"I know." Tomoyo said as she moved over beside Touya and curled up next to him.

"What if that happens again? What if she isn't saved miraculously again?" Touya said.

"Try not to worry about it. I mean, there's not much we can really do. All we can do is hope that it won't happen again. And whatever is going on, will eventually go away and be stopped."

"Yea." Touya paused as he stared at nothing. "How about some lunch."

"Sure." Tomoyo smiled.

They got up and headed into the kitchen. "You sit down and I'll make us some lunch. Then maybe we can go for a walk or something."

"Here, I'll help you. You must be tired." Tomoyo said as she walked over to Touya and started to make some sandwiches.

They sat down and started to eat. When they finished, the two headed back into the living room.

"How about we just stay here Touya. It's cold out and I think it'd be nice to just lie here beside you." Tomoyo said as she curled up again beside Touya.

"Sure." Touya said as he wrapped his arms around her.

A ringing broke the silence and Tomoyo reluctantly got up and dug her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hello."

"Tomoyo! Where are you! I've been so worried about you! We were supposed to do lunch. It's now nine!"

"Oh I'm so sorry okaa-san! I totally forgot! I'm over at Sakura's house."

"Oh! That's all right! How about we do lunch tommorow! I've been so busy and I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with you lately."

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not. How about this… we'll make a day out of it. You and me. We can go shopping, have lunch, anything you like." Sonomi said.

"That sounds great okaa-san! Are you sure you won't be busy though?"

"I'm sure! I'll cancel my appointments and spend the day with my daughter!" Sonomi said brightly.

"Arigatou okaa-san! I'll be home later tonight. Ja na!" Tomoyo said good-bye and hung up.

"Why didn't you tell her you were with me and not Sakura." Touya said sitting up.

"Because…I haven't quite told her yet…"

"About us?"

"Hai." Tomoyo answered nervously.

"Why not!"

"Well…she's been busy. I haven't had a lot of time to talk to her." Tomoyo protested.

"Fine. But you have to tell her soon." Touya said standing up.

"I will! Don't worry. We're going to spend tommorow together and I'll tell her then. But for now…I should get home…it's getting late." Tomoyo said.

Touya followed her to the door. "You promise to tell her?"

"Hai! Of course!" Tomoyo said as she pulled on her jacket.

"It's cold out. Make sure you keep warm." Touya said as he hugged her and kissed her good-bye.

"I will." Tomoyo smiled. "I call you tommorow. Bye!"

"Bye." Touya waved good-bye and shut the door.

Sakura thanked the waiter as he brought them their meals and smiled at Syaoran. "This feels so great! I can walk and move and everything! When not even an hour ago I was almost dead."

"I still don't understand how you got well so fast." Syaoran said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Me either. But I'm sure glad I did!" Sakura said as she began to eat.

Syaoran just smiled and began to eat also. When they finished and left they headed towards the movie theatre.

"Your choice." Syaoran said as they walked inside. And as he predicted she ended up choosing some romantic movie but he agreed to anyways.

"So you say she's feeling better then." Kaho said quietly.

"Hai. But I have a feeling something like this is going to happen again."

"I just don't understand how she got better."

"I have a pretty good idea that it has something to do with the chosen one." Eriol said.

"Hai. Maybe your right." Kaho paused. "Do you know who it is?"

"For once, I haven't gotten the slightest clue." Eriol said frustrated.

"Cerberus. You must watch over her more carefully from now on." Yue said, his eyes closed and arms crossed as usual.

"I know. But I can't just prevent this kind of thing from happening. I can only support her so much!" Cerberus answered.

Yue paused. "We must find the chosen one."

"How. It's almost impossible. Clow Reed did not leave any clue to who it might be or to lead us to the chosen one."

"I have a feeling they are close, but choose not to reveal themselves." Yue said.

_Sarah: Okay. So that chapter was a bit shorter then the others. But I'm trying my best If I were to add the next chapter's plot then this chapter would be way incredibly long. So, I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'll try my best! And in the meant time! Review! Thank-you! _


	4. Just Me and My Mom

**The Answer's Are Right In Front Of You**

Sarah: Another chapter. Just a note. I had some trouble keeping the identity of the "figure in the tattered clothing" hidden. Can any of you guess who it is? I don't think you'd be able to…I don't think so anyways. Anyways, since I don't want to give out that it's a boy or a girl, I will proceed to call the figure 'it' even though it is a person! 'It' IS a person so please be aware of that. Yes…although if you are some person who doesn't read the Author's Notes…then go on with your business and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Just Me and My Mom**

Tomoyowoke up that Sunday with a smile on her face. Today she and her mom were actually spend a whole day together. It was something she had longed for in a long time. Although, she was very nervous about telling her mom that her tutor was now her boyfriend. In the past, things involving the Kinimoto family had taken things away from Sonomi. Regarding Nadeshiko and Fujiitaka. Sonomi and Nadeshiko were best friends and Nadeshiko was 'stolen' from her when she met Fujiitaka. Now, Tomoyo had met Touya and they were attracted to each other. Maybe, for the sake of…everything, her mother wouldn't take it as hard.

She hurried out of bed and opened her closet and choosing jeans and a sweater. She quickly brushed her hair and got ready before grabbing her jacket and running down the stairs. She bumped into someone at the bottom causing Tomoyo to trip and fall down.

"Tomoyo! Are you okay!" Sonomi asked helping her up.

Tomoyo blushed. "Hai. I was just excited to actually spend a whole day with you! It's been forever!"

Sonomi smiled. "I know. Why don't you go get some breakfast and then maybe we can go to the mall? Do some shopping maybe?"

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Tomoyo said as she hurried off towards the kitchen.

Half an hour later Tomoyo was in the limo with her mom on the way to the mall. Tomoyo thought if she'd even ever been to the mall with her mother and smiled. Every child got to go with the mall with their parents and have clothes picked out for them and treat them to ice cream or buy them something special. But Tomoyo, a maid or a baby-sitter always looked her after. Never once did her mother take her to the mall, treating her with ice cream and love.

She shook her head. But things had a habit of changing and today she was going to go shopping with her mother. And the day was going to be great!

Little did Tomoyo know that she was very, very wrong.

* * *

Shang tapped his fingers impatiently as he watched the sphere. The cherry blossom was outside dancing around in the snow with her little wolf not far behind her. He always seemed to be with her.

He grinned. A weakness perhaps for the cherry blossom.

He watched as Sakura laughed and grabbed Syaoran's hands and twirl him around with her before she lost her balance and landed on top of him, both of them erupting in laughter.

But the little wolf was strong. Not as strong as the cherry blossom. No. She was the Clow Mistress. She was very strong. And then there was the Clow reincarnation. The mysterious boy. He was also very strong. But there was another. He waved his staff and an image appeared of a girl with long raven hair and bright violet eyes. The plum blossom. Perhaps another weakness of the cherry blossom. Her friend.

She appeared to be in a limo with a lady sitting beside her talking on a cell phone.

What better to break the cherry blossom down then to weaken her weaknesses? He grinned before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Tomoyo jumped out of the limo and smiled at the building towering before her. Sonomi said good-bye and turned off her cell phone.

"Well! It's early! Let's hit the stores!" Sonomi said brightly.

Tomoyo smiled and grabbed her mothers hand and running towards the mall.

Hours later Tomoyo and Sonomi sat in the food court, bags and boxes surrounding them.

"This fast food isn't half bad." Sonomi said as she looked down at her tray of food.

Tomoyo giggled. "Have you ever eaten in a food court at the mall?"

Sonomi chewed on a fry thoughtfully. "Not since high school. Nadeshiko and I would come here all the time. We'd go shopping and eat lunch and stuff."

Tomoyo smiled at her mother. She Sonomi cared for Nadeshiko. Great. Now how was she supposed to bring up Touya? Sonomi didn't care too much for Fujiitaka but she loved Sakura. But what about Touya? But she knew she'd have to tell her eventually.

Tomoyo took a sip of her drink before taking a deep breath. "Okaa-san…"

"Yes, dear?" Sonomi said as she finished her fries.

"You know Touya, right?"

"Hai, he's the boy whose tutoring you, ne?"

"Hai. He is. Well, lately we kind of-" Tomoyo all of a sudden stopped as everything around her blurred and suddenly blackened.

* * *

Beeping. A noise that attacked the hearing senses of Touya Kinimoto as he rushed down the hallways of the hospital towards Tomoyo Daidouji's room. Five minutes ago he received phone call from Sakura saying Tomoyo had fainted and was in the hospital.

He didn't know if Tomoyo had told her mother yet so it would seem a little weird that her tutor would show up. Of course, he had known Tomoyo since…well a long time. So it was almost reasonable that he should care about Tomoyo to an extent…except for the fact that now they liked each other much more.

He found Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Meilin, and Sonomi sitting uncomfortably in some chairs looking distressed.

"How is she?" Touya asked as he came closer to the four.

"Touya!" Sakura said jumping out of her seat and rushing to Touya and hugging him. Then she whispered, "We think it's magic related. And she doesn't know about you two yet."

Touya felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. That was just great. How the hell was he supposed to start a conversation? Yes Daidouji-sama, I love your daughter and we've been kind of going out and we've been trying to tell you and I'm very sorry for what has happened and I hope she gets better. But you know, she may be in the hospital because it's related to magic but I'm sure that's okay!

"Touya! It's nice to see you." The women said as she stood up and shook Touya's hand.

"May I speak with you?" Touya asked.

"Why of course." Sonomi said as she set he bag down and led Touya away from the three sitting down.

Touya cast a glance at Sakura who mouthed 'Don't mention magic!' to him. He took a deep breath and began, "Well, recently, since I've been tutoring your daughter, it seems that I have well…fallen for her." He looked up at Sonomi who remained almost emotionless before he continued quickly, "And well, we both like each other and I know this is the worst timing ever. I feel terrible and I hope Tomoyo will be okay. But I just wanted to tell you that we want to see each other."

Touya felt like kicking himself a thousand times over but decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut and his body still.

Sonomi stood there for a moment before resting her hand and Touya's shoulder. "Nadeshiko, your mother, meant a lot to me. When she met your father it felt like she was taken away from me." She paused, "Now it seems that another Kinimoto is taking something very precious away from me."

"Iie! It's not like that. It's not like we're eloping or anything!" Touya said flustered. Great. That was just the most perfect thing to say! Syaoran snickered over in his seat before Sakura elbowed him also with a slight smile on her face.

Sonomi looked shocked but Touya interrupted her. "Gomen, that was a little unexpected. I'm not taking her away. I just feel very deeply for Tomoyo and I want to continue seeing her in more ways than just a tutor, but as a couple type setting."

Sonomi stared at Touya for a minute and he could swear the eyes could burn a hole through his head and through the wall behind him but he kept still. "If you promise that my daughter's grades will not fall and that you will not harm her in any way…then I wish you my best." She turned to leave and walk back towards the others.

Touya's shoulders felt like a huge weight had been lifted off. Touya walked over and sat down beside Eriol. "May I ask how she's doing?"

"The doctors aren't quite sure what's wrong yet." Sonomi said as she looked at the plain white walls in front of her blanking out.

They waited for a half an hour before a doctor came out and asked Tomoyo's mother to come into the room and the door closed yet again.

The atmosphere changed a bit. "It's not like were eloping or anything!" Syaoran mimicked before laughing. Meilin hit him and Syaoran just smirked.

Touya turned around to glare at Syaoran who sat behind him.

"Let's not start here you guys. We're here for Tomoyo and not for one of your glare fests. Now, I think this may have something to do with what's been happening. But I was attacked…and I have magical powers. But Tomoyo doesn't, so I don't see how she fits in with it." Sakura said.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with what's been happening also." Eriol said. "But with you Sakura, it was different. But with Tomoyo." Eriol looked at the door. "With Tomoyo, we can do nothing."

Sakura sighed agitated.

* * *

The figure in the tattered clothing ran threw the streets once again. It had felt that one of the four was being attacked by the evil one again. It found itself at the hospital and frowned looking up at the tall building. There weren't any trees leading to the window that held one of the four. The plum blossom, the one named Tomoyo. It looked around and spotted the entrance. It couldn't exactly waltz through the main entrance and up to Tomoyo's room without being noticed. Tomoyo would surely have people visiting her and waiting to see what was wrong. This would be tough.

* * *

Two nurses opened the door and left quickly and the doctor followed by Sonomi followed approaching the four who quickly stood up waiting to hear the news.

"We're not quite sure of your friend's condition at the moment. We've run a small number of tests and want to administer a few more to see if we can learn any thing of her condition. If we learn anything. Her mother will be contacted." The doctor nodded to them and left.

"Can we see her!" Sakura and Meilin said at once as Sakura rushed over to Sonomi.

She looked hesitant by sighed. "Perhaps it would be okay. But then you should all go home and get some rest. I'll tell you if anything else is found."

The six entered the room and gasped to find that she was gone.

Sonomi screamed as her hands flew to her mouth looking at the empty bed. Sakura raced over to the bed looking to see if she had fallen out or anything. No sign of Tomoyo.

"Oh no! Where'd she go!" Sakura said as she started to cry and crushing herself into Syaoran.

"I have to get a doctor!" Sonomi said as she rushed out of the room.

"Oh no! She can't tell the doctor! They'll call the police or something! And start searching for someone they won't be able to find!" Sakura said as she started to freak out.

"Calm down Sakura…"Meilin said as she rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Well, we'll have to tell her the truth then." Syaoran said as she motioned for Touya to go get her.

"What, tell her that we have magical powers and Tomoyo may have been captured by some maniac psycho magical sorcerer whose intentions we have no idea of!" Sakura said who quickly had a hand slapped over her mouth. Sakura glared at Syaoran and took the hand away. "You have to stop doing that."

"Keep your voice lowered or you'll end up in a psychotic ward!" Syaoran said as Touya came back in with Sonomi.

"You can explain, Syaoran." Sakura said as she sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Why don't your try Eriol…" Syaoran said backing away. Meilin giggled at Syaoran as he backed away.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Okay. Your daughter, Tomoyo, was not kidnapped in a human sense or anything like that. You see, Sakura, Syaoran and I have magical powers."

"This day gets weirder and weirder." Sonomi said as she sat down beside Sakura.

"Welcome to our world." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran closed the door to keep their privacy.

"Well, we don't want to bore you with the details but there's a sorcerer who's out to get Sakura, Syaoran and I and I think he may have taken her to get to us."

"So, Tomoyo knows about your magical thing?" Sonomi asked.

"Yeah, she's known since we were younger." Sakura said.

"Well, can you get her back?"

"We don't know. We don't know where to look for her. We'll just have to wait." Meilin answered.

"What about the doctors. They'll ask questions."

Sakura thought for a moment before she pulled out a pink card. The Erase Card. "I can erase their memories of Tomoyo ever coming in!" Sakura said as she pulled out her key.

"What is that?" Sonomi asked as Sakura extended her staff and asked the Erase card to erase the doctor's memories and Tomoyo's admit sheets.

"It's the Sakura Cards. Once called the Clow Cards, created by a magical sorcerer long ago and now Sakura has them in her possession and controls them." Syaoran explained as the group quickly left the hospital.

* * *

It noticed the group coming out of the entrance and quickly dodged into a bush hiding. It knew Tomoyo had been taken and It couldn't prevent it. It sighed and waited for it to be all clear before hurrying away.

* * *

Tomoyo awoke in a darkened room lying on a bed. Sitting up she realized she was in a cage. "This is getting so old." Tomoyo sighed as she looked around. It seemed as if this was a whole floor as outside the cage door were stairs leading upwards. The cage had a bed and a tiny window barred. She walked over to the door and tried opening it. Of course locked. She shook the door in frustration before kicking it. It echoed throughout the room before she sat back down on the bed. It was going to be awhile before she was found. If ever. But she knew she should never give up on Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol. Especially Touya. She hoped.

Shang smiled happily as she watched the young girl in the cage kick the door. It was to easy to capture her.

"You." Shang said pointing to the man beside him. "Why don't you serve our guest some food? I'm sure she must be hungry and it would be rude not to feed her."

The man nodded and bowed before hurrying out.

* * *

Thee next morning Sonomi sighed frustrated as she entered Eriol's house and watched the five look through books as she walked into the room. "This is crazy. How are these old books supposed to find my daughter!"

"Were just looking for some clues to where she may be. Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards, remember the Sakura cards? Well yeah, he knew the sorcerer, sort of, he locked him away, and I think he may have wrote about it. Maybe leaving some clues."

"Okay…so what am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait?" Sonomi said frustrated.

"Were sorry to say, but yes." Meilin said as she flipped through the book. "I may have found something to help us." Meilin flipped through the book and found a page. "It says here that there is an incantation you can do to find a non-magical being. But it only gives us a clue to where she might be."

"Well, that's good then, isn't it?" Sonomi said hopeful.

"Only if we can figure out the clue." Sakura said as she dropped a pile of books on the table in front of her.

"Well, I have to be off to work. Call me if you get anywhere." Sonomi said as she quickly hurried out.

"Well, lets get to work on that incantation." Eriol said as he took the book from Meilin.

* * *

Tomoyo kicked the wall as she dropped on the bed. "I, Tomoyo Daidouji, am so bored." Her hands resting on her head.

Her silence was broken by the sound of footsteps and she jumped up but stayed beside her bed. Then emerged from the darkness was a cloaked man.

"Who are you? Where am I? Can you get me out of here." Tomoyo said running over to the door. The man never showed his face as he bent down and slipped a small tray of food under the door through a small slot. "Wait! Don't leave me! Can you answer me!" Tomoyo cried.

The man paused. "I'm sorry, I can't help you. He'd be angry with me." And with that he left.

"Wait! Who would be mad? Who do you work for?" Tomoyo yelled through the bars. The footsteps became fainter before they completely disappeared and Tomoyo sighed in defeat and picked up the tray and sat it down with her on the bed and began to eat the meagre meal.

She wasn't quite sure how long she would be there so it would be good to eat anything they gave her. She quickly gulped down some soup and bread and placed the tray beside the door. Hopefully they would feed her again soon.

She wasn't quite sure where she was and when she looked outside, but earlier she noticed that it was early morning, judging from the sun, and that was in a forested area. Tomoyo cautiously stood on the edge of her bed and looked outside the small window. It was sunny out so maybe now it was noontime. The only thing she could see outside were tall trees that never allowed her to see past them.

Dropping back down on the bed she sighed. Four walls, a door, a bed and a window. What was she supposed to do? Count the bricks on the ceiling? Tomoyo was never bored and here she was stuck in a cell bored. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Syaoran rubbed his eyes tired as Sakura walked into the room and sat down on the armrest of the chair.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked handing him a glass of water.

Syaoran looked up and thanked her as he finished the water in a few gulps. "I will be. This incantation is hard-core."

"Well, don't overwork yourself. You'll need some for when we find Tomoyo." Sakura said standing up.

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut. He knew Sakura was determined to find her best friend and he also knew that the chances of finding her with the incantation Meilin had found were very small. It was best to keep her in high hopes to keep her going.

"I tell you if anything happens." Syaoran called after her as she left the room.

Eriol sighed as he watched Sakura leave. "You do know the chances of finding her with this are very small, right?"

"Hai, I know. But I didn't want to make Sakura feel worse then she already does. It's best to keep her in high hopes while I can." Syaoran replied.

Eriol and Syaoran set back to work before they concentration was again interrupted by a doorbell. The both looked up and heard Touya shout an, 'I'll get it.' to no one in particular and the door opening. It was quiet before Touya ran into the room and mouthed the words, 'It's my dad.' Before Fujiitaka entered the room with a smile.

"I kind of figured that Sakura would be at her friend's house and that something was up. I came home and Sakura wasn't there nor was Touya. I tried calling Tomoyo's mom and she wasn't in yet. I haven't been able to really contact anyone and remembered you." Fujiitaka said as he smiled and Eriol.

There was a silence before Fujiitaka said "So, is anyone going to tell me what's going on or will I have to figure it out myself?"

"Out-san? What are you doing here!" Sakura said as she rushed into the room and giving her dad a big hug.

"I was wondering why no one was home and found my way here."

"Oh." Sakura said quietly.

Another long silence before Syaoran stood up. "Tomoyo was kidnapped and we are trying to figure out a way to find her and we think it may be magic-related."

"Oh dear! That's terrible. Poor Tomoyo. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. We promise to keep you posted though." Eriol said as he pointed something out to Syaoran in the book in front of them and he hurried out of the room.

"Alright. Well, will you be home anytime soon, Sakura?"

Sakura cast a glance at Eriol and then shook her head. "Probably not."

"Okay. Just make sure you get to school tommorow so no one suspects anything." Fujiitaka said as he waved good-bye and left.

Syaoran re-entered the room. "I think we're ready now."

"Great! Call Nakura, Yue, Touya, Kero and Spinel." Eriol said as Sakura and himself followed Syaoran.

* * *

Tomoyo let out a scream as she kicked the wall for the millionth time. "Wow. That can be a really good type of stress relief." She sighed in frustration before falling onto the bed and rubbing her temples.

She heard footsteps and she quickly sat up but remained sitting on the bed. A man in a black coat appeared at the foot of the stairs and it looked as if he just stared at her although it was kind of hard for her to figure that out considering his face was hidden.

"Who are you? Why am I here!" Tomoyo said as boldly as she could setting her feet on the ground.

She heard a man chuckle and she grew angry and stomped over to the door and clutched the bars and stared at him. "Why am I here! I want to go home!"

"Believe me Tomoyo. You won't…be going home. But I can assure you, you will have some company soon. Very soon." And with that he walked away.

Tomoyo stomped back to her bed and dropped down on it again. "What's with evil people and their stupid riddles."

* * *

Sakura bit her lip as she watched Syaoran and Eriol started the incantation. She could almost see through Syaoran. For just a second it was like he was invisible. And then he reappeared. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Apparently not. She could tell that he was struggling to keep standing. He was loosing his powers to.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Eriol called her name and she quickly hurried over to help with the incantation.

They waited a few minutes. It wasn't working. "Why won't it work!" Sakura said in frustration.

"Maybe it's because…" Syaoran never was able to finish his sentence before he disappeared.

"Syaoran! Omigosh where'd he go!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura! Don't lose your concentration! We have to keep it going…Nakura, Cerberus, Yue and Spinel Sun will have to help to finish it…but we need your help." Eriol said as his eyes kept focused and closed.

Sakura gulped and looked at the spot where Syaoran once stood before she turned her head away and forced her eyes shut. A tear silently rolled down her cheek. _Please let him and Tomoyo be safe! _

* * *

Tomoyo lied staring at the ceiling before she heard some footsteps again. A man walked down the stairs carrying a limp body. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she recognized the messy chestnut coloured hair.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo said jumping up.

The man paused at the door before it swung open and let the man quickly step in before it quickly shut closed. He walked over to the opposite wall of Tomoyo's and a bed appeared and he placed the body down and left.

Tomoyo ran over to Syaoran and kneeled down. He was still breathing. Thank goodness. He was probably just unconscious. She picked up her glass of water from lunch and splashed it over his face.

His eyes flew upon and he sat up coughing and sputtering wiping his face. "Daidouji? Tomoyo! Your okay!" Syaoran said as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But not quite sure where we are." She said as she gestured her hand to the small room.

"Great. But how'd I get here?"

"Like I did. And probably Sakura was supposed to. We got energy zapped and brought here."

"Great."

"Oh believe me, it's so not. I've counted 4307 blocks on the ceiling and 7895 on the walls. Three times!" Tomoyo said as she walked over and flopped onto her bed.

"This is going to be a long day." Syaoran sighed and flopped onto his back.

* * *

Sakura tried to keep her thoughts off of Syaoran and concentrated on the incantation. She took a deep breath and concentrated as hard as she could before she fell to the floor and heard Eriol and everyone else cheer.

She felt herself being lifted up onto something soft before she blanked out.

"Sakura. She must not have all her powers back. She wasn't strong enough to keep going. And Syaoran. He was losing his powers much faster then Sakura, and was taken like our poor Tomoyo." Eriol said as he set Sakura down on the couch.

"But at least we finished the incantation. Now we have to ask where Tomoyo is and help Sakura right after." Meilin said as she looked at the small glowing orb that hovered in the middle of the room.

Touya looked at it and back at Sakura. "Your right. I'm worried for Sakura, but I know she's just tired. We have to find Tomoyo, she may be in more trouble then Sakura."

Eriol nodded and stood in front of the orb. "I am Eriol Hiirigiwaza. The great Clow Reed's reincarnation. I ask for the location of Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li."

The orb grew brighter and then dulled suddenly. "Ask not where they are as you all do know where they are deep inside your hearts, concealed. Look into the past and you will find the future."

The orb then brightened before brightening out of sight.

"Well that was a lot of help." Meilin said crossing her arms. "I am going to get something for Sakura."

"True. I didn't really get anything out of that either." Touya said.

"I-I think I understand." Sakura said as her eyes opened halfway.

Touya dropped beside her and shushed her. "You need to rest, Sakura. You've wasted a lot of your strength."

"No. No…I will be okay. But I think…know where…Tomoyo…Syaoran are." Sakura's eyes closed and she blanked out.

"We'll let her rest before she talks. I understand but we must wait for Sakura to recover." Eriol said before leaving the room.

Touya sighed frustrated and watched Meilin come back in with a wet cloth and place it on Sakura's forehead and with a glass of water.

He dropped onto the chair across from Sakura when he heard a tune playing. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue cell phone. 'Daidouji.' Flashed across the screen.

"How'd she get my number?" Touya mumbled as he quickly exited the room and clicked 'send' to answer. "Umm…Ohayu?" Touya answered not quite sure what to say.

"Touya! Any good news? How is everything? Have you found out where Tomoyo is?"

Touya cursed under his breath. "Iie, actually. Only bad news…well…maybe some good. Syaoran's disappeared now. And we have a hint to where they may be. We just have to wait for Sakura to gain some strength. They were doing the incantation to find out where they were and it only gave us a small clue. She's zapped of a lot of her energy. So when she wakes up and tells us you'll be the first to know."

"Arigatou, Kinimoto. I trust you to find my daughter. I know you will. Don't break my trust. You won't want that. Ja ne." And with that Sonomi hung up.

Touya cursed again and shook his head. "How does Tomoyo live with that women."

Meilin laughed as she dipped the cloth in a bowl and squeezed out the water before placing it back on Sakura's forehead.

"You know, you may just have her as a mother-in-law someday so you might as well treat her nice."

"That's the horrible part."

Eriol came in and looked at Sakura. "Maybe we should bring her home and let her rest before she talks. I don't want her fainting again."

"I'll bring her home. It's late and we have school tommorow. We can discuss it at school tommorow." Eriol said. "Touya, can you take Meilin home? I don't want her or you disappearing either."

"Sure."

"Meilin, make sure you get home safely, and make sure no one knows what has happened to Syaoran. I don't want even his mother knowing."

"That'll be hard. She'll suspect something the minute I speak to her. Hopefully she won't phone anytime soon though. See you all tommorow!" Meilin grabbed her jacket and left the room.

Touya pushed hair out of Sakura's face. "Get better, Kaijuu. You need a lot of sleep. To help find that…Syaoran kid, and Tomoyo." He glared at Eriol. "You make sure she gets home safely or it's your head."

"Sakura's my half-daughter. And my best friend. You have no worries."

Touya gave him one last look and left.

"I really don't trust that kid." Touya mumbled as he sat in the car driving with Meilin.

"Who, Eriol? Why?"

"Because I just really don't. He's weird."

"He's weird but he's a good person. He's always been there to protect us and Sakura especially. You should know that he wouldn't ever hurt Sakura. Just like someone else we know."

"Your talking about that gaki cousin of yours isn't you?" Touya said as he pulled up alongside her and Syaoran's apartment.

"Well duh. She has learned to forgive and forget, so why can't you." Meilin said and then opened the door and climbed out before slamming the door as hard as she possibly could before running inside and out of the cold.

"Stupid girl."

* * *

_Sarah: So I think I've made this chapter long enough and I'll stop here. I hope your enjoying so far! I was going to include the part where Eriol takes Sakura home, but that was just going top make it to long and I'll maybe add it in the next chapter if necessary for the plot. I'm trying to figure out the ways to seperate diffrent parts of the story. It's frusrating the life out of me but I'm hoping to get it fixed soon. I'll have to decide. Anyways…sayonara for now!_


	5. Dodging the Bullet

The Answer's Are Right In Front Of You 

Sarah: Well…another chapter another day. As I write this I wait for my hair to dry. It's also very late as I write this chapter. And school's tommorow. Hah. Funny how you choose to do these things on the worst of days. Anyways enough of my rambling and on with the chapter.

Chapter 5- Dodging the Bullet 

Eriol sighed as he turned of the ignition to the car and got out walking around to Sakura's side and undid her seatbelt and picked her up. She looked skinny and she certainly was as light as she looked. He kicked the car door closed and walked up to the door and struggled to ring the doorbell. Sakura was fast asleep and he hoped she wouldn't wake up.

Fujiitaka answered the door and a small smile formed. "I was beginning to worry about my dear Sakura. Can you do me a favour and put her in her room. She must be exhausted."

"She is. Just make sure she gets lost of rest and be at school. We need her tommorow. It's very important."

"Of course."

Eriol nodded and brought Sakura upstairs laying her on her bed and covering her up and turned to leave.

"Eri...Eriol."

He turned back and kneeled beside her. "Sakura, you need to sleep. You're exhausted. Now sleep."

"But—" Before she could protest Eriol cast a spell on her to sleep.

"Sleep tight."

Syaoran watched Tomoyo finish her meal before she averted her eyes to look at him concentrating on finishing her water.

"You've been looking at me since we got dinner. What's with you?"

"How do you know this is safe and not poisoned?"

"If they wanted us dead we'd be dead. They wouldn't waste time poisoning us."

"That's true." Syaoran took his tray and ate it quickly. "I'm starving. I wish we had pizza or something."

"A sundae. With hot fudge and cherries."

"The minute I get out of here I'm going for pizza, fries and a sundae." Syaoran laughed.

"You think we'll be out of here soon?" Tomoyo asked as she got off her bed and walked to sit on Syaoran's.

"I'm sure we will. We can rely on Sakura and Eriol."

"I hope your right." Tomoyo said as she leaned against Syaoran and soon fell asleep.

"I hope I'm right to." Syaoran muttered.

The next day, Sakura felt refreshed and much better then she had the previous day. Kero was asleep beside her on her pillow and she smiled letting him sleep. She remembered everything that had happened and frowned missing Syaoran and Tomoyo. But she knew that the quicker she past time by, the quicker they could save them. It was early still so she quietly left her room and took a long, hot shower and quickly dried her hair and made her way back to her room. Pulling on her school uniform and brushing her hair she did a look over. She may have felt better but she still looked tired. Running downstairs she saw her father already up.

"Morning Out-san!" Sakura said as she sat down.

"Good morning, beautiful. How is my daughter feeling this morning?" Fujiitaka smiled as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I feel much better. I feel well rested and ready to face anything."

"That's good. By the way, your friend, Eriol, stopped by to give this to you." He said as he placed an envelope in front of her.

"I'm ready to face anything but this." Sakura frowned as she placed a forkful of pancakes in her mouth and opened the envelope.

_Sakura,_

_Meet me by your locker in the morning to discuss what we know before class._

Eriol 

"Goody." Sakura sighed as she finished up her pancakes and left.

Sakura had grown up and though she was 17, she never gave up her roller blades. Although she did have to buy a new pair later on as she outgrew her first pair.

As soon as she turned down the hall to her locker she saw Eriol waiting there, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"I think he must feel better by doing that. Make him feel all macho and smart." Sakura mumbled to herself. She giggled as she reached her locker and turned the combination lock and it sung open.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Good Morning."

"So, you know where they are, right?"

"Yea, they are-"

The bell cut off Sakura and she hurriedly dropped her skates in and grabbed her books as she ran after Eriol to homeroom.

"Well, it seems as if Li-san and Daidouji-san are absent today. Shame that they have to miss the last test before the exam! Clear your desks and take out a pencil. Quickly, now!"

Sakura glanced over at Eriol who sighed leaning back in his seat.

"This is so not good for them," he mouthed to her.

"Quiet Eriol. There's no talking or it's a failing grade for you."

Eriol shot the teacher an evil look before he turned to his paper.

Sakura giggled and started the test.

Meilin tapped her foot impatiently as she waited by Sakura's locker. When she saw Sakura walking down the hall she smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness you're here! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show!"

Eriol came up behind Sakura. "What about me?"

"Who cares about you!" Meilin said as she gave Sakura a hug.

Eriol mocked gasped as he clutched his chest. "That hurt."

Meilin made a face at him. "Come on, the girls are waiting for us so we can all eat lunch together!"

"Ahem! Meilin. If you remember, we, including you need to talk."

Meilin made a face. "Okay, let me just go tell them that we're busy."

"Okay. Hurry though, Meilin!" Sakura said as she opened her locker and dumped her books and her backpack and pulled out her lunch and then slammed her locker. She turned and slid down the locker until she was sitting.

"Well, this has been a productive day. To bad Syaoran and Tomoyo are missing all the tests."

"Yea, it's just a pity." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, we can't have their grades failing. If that happened you know what the Li Clan would do."

"They'd pull Syaoran and Meilin out of Japan so fast we wouldn't have time to say Sayonara!" Sakura said as she opened up her lunch and began eating.

"Sakura! Do you want to go shopping after school at that new mall that opened up last weekend? It's supposed to be really cool! And one of the biggest in Japan!"

"I would love to! I've been dying to find someone to go with. I was hoping Tomoyo would come but I really want to go! Are the girls coming?"

"Yea! Well, except Rika. She's got a date with Terada-sensei!" Meilin winked and giggled.

Meilin sat down beside Sakura and glanced at Eriol.

"Wow. You look like you lost your best friend. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you just made plans when we were supposed to save Tomoyo and Syaoran after school."

"Oh, right."

"Well, we can't just go tell them that we just happen to have to go and save Syaoran and Tomoyo using our magical powers, can we?" Meilin complained. "I mean, I love Tomoyo and Syaoran. My best friend and cousin. But I would really love to go shopping. Besides, giving Sakura a day to not use her magical powers will help them maintain be strong. I know these things, after training with Syaoran and Wei for so long."

"Fine. But not a day after! Tommorow, we are going to save them. If we wait any longer then who knows what will happen to them."

"Sakura, didn't you say you knew where they were?"

Sakura nodded as she swallowed the last piece of her sandwich.

"Remember what the orb said? We all know where they are, but it's concealed. Look into the past and we find where they are basically. At first, I thought it was so easy, but maybe it's harder then it seems. Remember when Eriol told us that the evil force lived underneath my house and I freaked out? Well, at first I thought maybe they were in the chambers underneath my house. But later on I got thinking about it and I remembered something else Eriol said. When I opened the Clow book, I disrupted the force and released it? So, if I released it, he would be smart enough to leave. Leave Tomoeda altogether and I'm pretty sure they are smart enough to leave."

"One thing though, where would they have gone?" Meilin asked.

"Gone where?" asked a voice from behind Meilin.

The three looked up to see Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi.

"Oh, hey guys…" Meilin said as she turned to face Sakura and Eriol giving them a 'Help me pleaseeee!' look.

"Are you talking about Syaoran and Tomoyo?" Naoko asked.

"Yea, where are they? We were wondering if Tomoyo was going to come to the mall with us and then remembered she wasn't in class today." Takashi said.

"Is Tomoyo okay? And Syaoran?" Chiharu asked.

Sakura's expression saddened thinking about them.

Eriol saw the look and quickly said, "They're sick."

"Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and I were at the park and Syaoran and Tomoyo got a little sick. Luckily for Sakura and I were okay. They should be back to school in about a week."

"Friday is the last day of school before the winter break. Do you think they'd be back before then? If they don't take any tests before then, then they fail those tests." Naoko said.

"I'm sure they will be." Meilin said.

"Well, we'll see you guys after school!" Chiharu said cheerfully as she walked off with Takashi.

Rika smiled. "I can't go. I'm busy after school."

Sakura giggled. "And exactly how busy are you?"

Rika blushed and Meilin smiled. "I told her you had a date after school."

"I'm just helping him with some papers."

"Su-ure you are." Sakura giggled.

"You two are impossible." Rika smiled and hurried after Chiharu and Takashi with Naoko.

The three waited until they were out of earshot until they continued.

"Well, where do you think they went?" Meilin asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know."

"So the best thing we can really do, is try and get into the catacombs underneath Sakura's house." Eriol said.

"Well, Touya has his own apartment so he can't intervene. And 'tou-san? Well, as long as we don't ruin the house, I'm sure he won't mind."

"That's good. Maybe you should tell him tonight just in case." Eriol said.

"I will."

The rest of the lunch period was quiet as they ate their lunch in peace.

Although their minds were far from at rest. It took all her might to not thing of Syaoran but she was having a lot of trouble keeping him off her mind. And Tomoyo also. Maybe they saw each other. Or were together. That would be good and they could console each other.

Eriol was worried about searching the catacombs. He never knew what he was going to face or find down there. Hopefully a name of some sort.

Meilin was worrying about her friends, but also getting home to change before going shopping.

"Why does life have to be so frustrating." Meilin sighed as she leaned against the locker.

"Who knows. Maybe we were chosen to do this. Like, we are the special people chosen to take care of this because we have the heart. The whit and the strength to do so." Sakura said as she started at the bland white ceiling.

Just then the bell rang and they three shot off to class.

After school Sakura met Meilin at the school and proceeded to the mall to meet their friends. Sakura wore black jeans and a pure white sweater with a light jacket. It was cold lately and everyone was hoping that there would be more snow before Christmas. Her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail and her jacket had the star symbol from her staff stitched onto the white jacket.

Meilin wore a pretty outfit as she had knee high black boots and long jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Her hair was tied into a ponytail also and her black jacked matched her outfit perfectly.

"So where do you think the girls are?" Sakura said as she walked into the crowded mall.

"I suspect over there where Takashi is sitting on a bench surrounded by like…ten bags."

The two giggled as they ran over as Chiharu and Naoko came out of the store.

"You guys have to come in this store! It's absolutely amazing! And I saw the perfect thing for Sakura!" Chiharu said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and ran inside the store.

"Ohh! Meilin! We were at this store awhile ago and there was something that would look amazing on you!" Naoko said as she grabbed her hand and ran down the crowded hallway.

Takashi said frustrated around the bags and pulled out a book. He'd be there for awhile.

Three hours later the five were in the food court eating dinner.

"That was so much fun! I only wish Tomoyo could of come!" Sakura said as she munched on a French fry.

"Yea, I saw so many things she would have liked. So I bought her something for a Christmas present!" Naoko said.

"Christmas shopping! I totally forgot about Christmas shopping!" Sakura said as she slapped her forehead.

"Me to! We've been so…busy lately!" Meilin said as she cast a glance at Sakura.

"Maybe we can come back another day?" Chiharu said hopefully.

"Yea! That would be great!" Naoko said. "And maybe Rika won't be so busy."

They all giggled.

"Another day. Please, can I NOT come." Takashi whined as he sat tired and eating a very big dinner.

"Awww, are you sure. You get to watch us try on clothes, and listen to us whine, and try on clothes, and whine again, and go to the next store and try on clothes and whine and then finally buy something for you to carry! It's so much fun!" Chiharu said laughing.

Takashi rolled his eyes and the girls all giggled.

They soon left and Meilin and Sakura were carrying their purchases home.

"Do you think we'll be able to find them soon? Before Christmas?" Sakura asked.

"Hopefully."

"It would be nice for them to be home for Christmas." Sakura said as she looked at the stars in the already dark sky.

They reached a turning point and the girls waved and said good-bye.

Sakura smiled as she breathed in the sweet scent of honey milk. She pulled off her jacket, mittens, hat and shoes and pulled on her slippers as she dropped her bags in the hallway and walked into the living room to see her dad sitting at the table staring into space with a mug of honey milk.

He looked up and smiled as he saw his daughter walk into the room.

"My, you look more like your mother every day."

Sakura smiled as she sat down across from him.

"Would you like some?"

"Sure."

Her father took the mug beside the pot of honey milk and poured some and handed it to her.

"I knew that if I made some that you would love some, especially with the chilly weather."

"Arigatou, otou-san." Sakura said as she took a sip and smiled. Delicious.

"It seems as if I haven't seen you forever. And you're my daughter." He said as he once again was staring into space.

"I know. Well, I've been busy with school, and volunteering and well…trying to find Tomoyo and Syaoran."

Fujiitaka smiled. "You're so grown up. You have your own life to attend to. Touya's living on his own. Remember when you and Touya used to fight all the time. And that young man, Yukito coming over and you had such a big crush on him. You would love when he came over."

"You knew about that!" Sakura said shocked.

"Well, wasn't it a bit obvious. Touya even mentioned it to me a couple times."

"Otou-san!" Sakura said blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Why don't we fill up and get some popcorn or something and watch a movie?" he said with a smile on his face.

Sakura knew she had homework but she saw the hope in his eyes and nodded. "Sure. Like old times. Remember how I always tried to stay up as late as you and Touya because I thought I was old enough to stay up late but would always wake up in my bed wondering how I got there." 

"Yea. And you would always come down and get so upset that you never saw the ending of the movie."

They smiled and then made some popcorn and more honey milk and settled down on a movie. Although by the end of it, Sakura was asleep.

Fujiitaka smiled and lied her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket.

"Good night sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead and turned off the lights before going to sleep himself.

The next morning Sakura woke up and smiled at the beautiful Tuesday morning and frowned when she noticed the time and ran to her room to get ready.

"I'm so glad school is over for today! What a frustrating day!" Meilin said as she danced around in front of the school.

Sakura laughed as she danced after Meilin as Eriol followed them, closely behind.

"What do you think about searching the catacombs today?" Eriol said in a quiet voice.

The two girls stopped and looked at him dead serious.

"Well, my dad is home, but I'm sure he'll understand. He was the rest of the week off."

"Right now? I have homework and a life you know?"

"Do you want your cousin and friend back or not?" Eriol said shooting her a look.

"Fine." Meilin said. "Just, don't expect me to be going through spider webs or anything. Can I at least change before we go?"

"Yea, that's a good idea. How about we meet at my house in an hour." Sakura suggested.

"Okay. See you in an hour." Eriol said and the three separated.

Sakura walked in the house and heard mumbled voices coming from the kitchen. She quickly dropped her things in the hallway and entered the kitchen to see Touya, Yukito and Fujiitaka talking.

She saw the looks on their faces. They were having a serious conversation.

"What's going on?" Sakura said as she looked at them.

They all looked at each other not speaking.

"What's going on you guys?" Sakura said her voice shaking. Something was seriously wrong.

"Sakura honey. We don't want you to overreact, but Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi has suffered a heart attack and is in hospital."

Sakura went pale as her mouth dropped open and dropped to the floor. The three rushed over to her and helped her up and to the couch in the living room.

"No-o. No way. This isn't real. Is she okay?" Sakura said as she looked up to the three faces.

"I went to see her as soon as I found out and she seems to be okay. They are worried about her. They said it was stress related. I guess with work and Tomoyo and everything. It was to much for her." Touya said.

"This is unbelievable. We have to go see her."

"Sakura, visiting hours are over for today. You can see her tommorow though." Yukito said softly.

"No." Sakura said as she buried her face in her hands.

The doorbell rang and Sakura's head shot up. "Yuki, can you get that? I have to explain something to you guys."

Yukito answered the door and Meilin came in with him.

"Why are you so early?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't find anything to do for an hour." Meilin explained.

"It's okay." Sakura said.

Sakura then explained to the three men that they knew there were catacombs from the past under the house and they were going to explore them.

"Do you need any help?" Fujiitaka asked.

"I think it would be best for you three to stay up here. If anything happens, we'll find a way to contact you."

They waited until Eriol came and then went down to the basement.

Sakura led them down and she looked around the rows upon rows of dusty shelves.

"Well, I don't know where to look so we'll just have to search every inch."

Meilin and Eriol sighed and the three got started.

Tomoyo yawned as she opened her eyes and stretched. She stood up and Syaoran fell and hit the hard bed and woke up.

"Ow, what a way to wake up." Syaoran said rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I forgot we fell asleep leaning against each other." Tomoyo giggled and helped him sit up.

"It's okay."

"I wonder what time it is." Tomoyo said.

Her stomach grumbled and Syaoran smiled. "I'm guessing dinner time by the sound of your stomach and by the looking outside and seeing the dark sky, I'm guessing I'm right."

Tomoyo frowned and flopped down on her bed. "What I wouldn't give for a hot shower and something nice and good to eat. And a nice warm bed. And Touya. I wish he were here. Well, maybe not here. And not that your horrible company."

"Don't worry about it. I miss Sakura to." Syaoran said.

A man then came down the stairs with another man behind him.

"Are you the man responsible for us being stuck here?" Syaoran said jumping up and running to the cell door.

"And what if I am?" a low voice responded refusing to show his face.

"Then I demand to know why and you let us out." Syaoran said trying to grab the man through the bars.

The men shook his finger. "Silly boy. Don't mess with me. I'm in a good mood and you would not want to change that."

Syaoran loosened his grip and let go, stepping back.

"I wanted to see how my two little friends were doing and to bring you some food."

The man stepped aside and the man behind him set a tray down and slid it through the opening. On the tray were two plates with pizza and fries, two drinks and two sundaes.

"Is this a joke or something? Is it poisoned?"

"There's no sense in killing you. Yet. I thought it might be nice for you to enjoy something you wanted as a last request." The two men then walked back up the stairs.

"Well if this isn't poisoned than I'm definitely going to eat this!" Tomoyo said cheerfully and grabbing the tray, bringing it back over to her bed. Syaoran followed her and looked longfully at the food.

Tomoyo bit into a fry and melted. "This is so nice. I've missed good food." She looked at him and at his food. "You know if you don't eat that I will, right?"

Syaoran sighed and sat down and took a long sip of the drink. "I think this is a cream soda float. It's really good."

"Wow. For a guy who intends to kill us, he sure gives us good food as a last request."

"You know, this conversation sounds really weird. We're all cheerful about this maybe last meal and the murder of us and we're all happy." They laughed.

"I guess just because we're optimistic that we'll be saved in time."

"Yea, I guess your right." Syaoran paused and then grabbed his pizza and started to eat it.

"This is so amazing." Tomoyo said as she licked her spoon to get all the ice cream.

"This has got to be the nicest meanest captor ever." Tomoyo commented as she munched on a french fry.

It ran through the streets breathing heavily trying not to stop. It knew that if it were away to long then they would be missed. It reached the hospital and closed its eyes before looking up at the top floor. Looking around it found a tree and climbed. Biting it's lip it jumped and barley reached the windowsill. Looking in it saw the women asleep on the bed. Heaving itself up, it managed to get the window open and climb in.

"Hi Tomoyo's mommy. You don't know who I am but I'm gonna help you. Anyone who knows Sakura I promise to help. For example, I helped Sakura and as hard as I tried, I was unable to fully help Tomoyo and Syaoran because they disappeared. But we'll get them back. But right now I'm gonna help you. I can't fully help you, but only speed along the process, as you don't have magical powers." It then placed its hand over Sonomi's eyes and her body began to glow a bright orange and then dimmed.

Footsteps and voices could be heard so it hurried.

"Feel better Tomoyo's mommy."

"W-wh-who a-re you." Sonomi staggered out trying to open her eyes.

"A friend to help you. I hope you feel better soon." It then slipped out the window and managed to jump back to the tree and climb back down.

It's feet touched the ground and it looked up to see people in Sonomi's room. Smiling it ran before someone noticed it was gone.


	6. Discoveries

**The Answers Are Right In Front Of You**

**Chapter 6-Discoveries**

Eriol walked through the aisles of books that was his half reincarnation's basement.

"Where do you think the entrance is?" Meilin asked.

"I bet it's easy, but we're thinking to hard. Or maybe we're thinking it's easy and it's really hard to find." Sakura said as she looked at a row of books.

"It's a trigger of some sort. You pull It or step on it or find it or something and yea. It's got to be something like that." Eriol said as he moved some books around.

"Was this house around during those times." Meilin asked.

"Yes, actually it was." Eriol replied.

Meilin started to feel around the wall to try and find something as Sakura moved around books where she had found the Clow book. Eriol checked the floor.

An hour later and still nothing, Touya came down to offer them some drinks.

"You guys thirsty?" Touya said as he put a tray of drinks on a desk.

"Thanks. I feel like we've been searching in this dusty basement for hours. I'm so ready for some refreshments." Meilin said as she ran over to the desk. She picked it up and took a sip. "Yummy." She leaned against the wall and the floor began to shake.

"I think you may have found it Meilin!" Sakura said as she tried her best to move towards Meilin. The drinks spilled over the floor as the wall slowly opened. Eriol slowly made his way over as the four looked in before falling into a deep black hole.

Tomoyo sighed as she stared out the window. "I miss you Touya. Please, come and help us." Tomoyo whispered as she buried her face in her hands as she curled up.

Syaoran looked at her and knew he couldn't do anything. He missed Sakura as much as she missed Touya. "Please be okay." He whispered staring out at the darkness behind the window.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see darkness around her. Two small torches stood at what looked like an entrance. Eriol, Touya and Meilin were all lying unconscious on the ground. Grimacing, she tried her best to stand up but fell again.

She then crawled over to Touya and shook him. "Touya? Touya, are you okay? Wake up."

"Yeah. I'm up. Five more minutes."

"Touya, get up." She said hitting his head before crawling over to Meilin and Eriol and shaking them awake.

"Ow, that was one hell of a fall." Meilin said rubbing her head and rubbing her eyes to get the dust out.

"Yea, that really hurt." Eriol said. "I never expected us to fall, only to have to walk down here."

The four got up and walked over to the entrance.

"Touya, you take a torch and I'll take one, that way if one goes out we still have the other."

The four began their way down the corridor.

"Hey guys, did you notice this symbol on the wall. It's all the way down." Sakura said as she traced the design carved into the wall.

Eriol brought his torch to take a closer look and noticed it was a circle with a snowflake inside and then a star in the middle.

"What do you think it means?" Touya asked.

"Who knows. We'll have to figure that out later." Eriol replied.

They continued down the passageway, continuing to see the symbol until they reached a dead end.

"Great. Al that way for a wall." Meilin grumbled.

"I don't think so." Touya said as he brought his torch over and lit up the wall placing it in that was on one side of the wall. "Look, the design is all over this wall. There may be a way to open it."

The design was in a snowflake like way and there was a small one in the centre. Sakura walked over inspecting it and then traced the snowflake in the middle and it began to glow.

She gasped, surprised and the four staggered back as the corridor began to shake and the wall moved up into an opening revealing a large room.

It was mainly empty. A large chair sat in the centre against the wall and desk off to the side.

"It's…empty." Meilin said looking around.

"Except for some cobwebs and some dust, your right." Touya mentioned. "Look, that symbol goes all across the room."

"I wonder if it's a sign of good…or evil." Sakura shuddered.

Eriol walked over to the desk. Papers were strewn across is. As he opened the desk, he found that the papers filled the drawers. "I think I may have found your answer, Sakura."

Meilin, Sakura and Touya walked over to see the symbol drawn on the piece of paper and then a big red 'X' drawn over it and 'Revenge' written in red, bold letter across the bottom.

"We should goes through these papers. See if there's any clues." Eriol said.

They divided up the papers and went through them before Meilin found a large picture.

"Hey guys, who do you think this is?" Meilin said showing the photo to the other three.

It was a picture of a man, a women and what seemed to be a little baby in the women's hands.

"I don't know. Keep it. Maybe we'll figure it out later on."

But three more hours and much more dust later, they came up with nothing.

"Let's go. The dust is getting to me and we haven't found anything." Meilin whined.

"Yeah. We've been through everything." Sakura said as she yawned.

"Yeah. We better get going. School tommorow." Eriol said standing up.

"Wait." Sakura said taking a pencil and a blank sheet of paper and running over to the symbol on the wall and tracing it. "This could come in handy."

The three agreed and taking the picture and the traced symbol they left the empty dark room.

* * *

Eriol yawned, obviously tired as he entered his home and walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch.

"Long day?" a voice said walking into the room.

"Extremely. Why are you here, Kaho?"

"To talk to you."

"Hai, about what?"

"I remember it being mentioned that there is a chosen one? Do you know who it is?"

"Iie."

"Are you trying to find who it is?"

"Iie."

"Why?"

"Because we've been stressed trying to find Tomoyo and Syaoran. We're worried about them."

"If you find the chosen one, I'm sure it can surly help you find your friends."

"I know. I just don't have any clues as to who it might be." Eriol said scratching his head and sitting up.

Kaho sighed. "What about the layer? Did you find much?"

"How did you know?" Eriol said with a questionable look on his face.

"Fujiitaka. I called to ask how Sakura was doing."

"Oh. Well, we found a picture and a weird symbol." Eriol said.

"Can I see?"

"Iie. Sakura has them."

"I see. Well, any clues on where they may be."

"Iie."

"Eriol, we really need to find those two before more go missing. And fast." Kaho said worried.

"I know." Eriol sighed flopping back on his back. "I know."

* * *

Meilin sighed as she entered her apartment. Kicking off her shoes and dropping her keys off on the table she wiggled out of her jacket, hat, scarf and mitts she walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich.

"Where's Syaoran to cook when you need him." Meilin mumbled and took the sandwich into the living room and dropping onto the couch and turned on the television set and got comfortable.

There was a loud ring suddenly and Meilin grumbled. "I just got comfy to." Placing her sandwich on the couch she walked over and grabbed the phone before jumping on the couch.

"Moshi Moshi. Li residence."

"Why hello Meilin! It's good to here your voice again. I haven't spoken to you or Syaoran in ages."

Meilin's eyes widened as she bolted up turning off the T.V. quickly.

"Auntie! How good to hear from you to."

"How is everything? How is school?"

"Good. Good. It's all good."

"How is Syaoran, may I speak with him?"

"He's good. He's a bit pre-occupied right now. Um, you know, those exams coming up. He's…um…concentrating really hard right now. He doesn't like to be bothered."

"I'm sure he can take time off for his mother." Yelen said getting suspicious.

"No, really. See, last time I walked in, he almost ripped my head off and threw a lamp at the door." Meilin said biting her lip.

"Alright. It's good to see he won't let his grades slip. But I assure you Meilin; I want to speak to my son next time I call. Have a nice evening." And with that, she hung up.

Meilin let out a sigh of relief and flopped back onto the couch.

* * *

The week rolled by slowly and soon it was Friday again. Sakura sighed as she waltzed out of the school and take a deep breath and exhaling.

"Isin't life great." Sakura said as she danced in circles.

Meilin laughed as she and Eriol followed Sakura out of the school.

"It's only Christmas break, Sakura!"

"But it's so much fun! I love Christmas break. No school and no homework and no getting up early! Best of all, there's Christmas!" she stopped dancing to check her watch. "I'm going to be late! I have to be at the orphanage in five minutes! Bye you guys!" Sakura said before taking off.

"Old habits die hard, ne?" Eriol said as the two laughed watching Sakura run off.

Sakura reached the orphanage in less than five minutes and out of breath. Thankfully it was close to the school.

Miss Tanaka smiled at Sakura as she saw her enter. "Hello Sakura! It's good to see you! Kyra misses you so much! I think she's in playing with the other kids."

"Alright." Sakura said as she quickly dropped off her things and walked into the toy room.

She looked around to see the kids playing happily but didn't see Kyra. Worried she went to the girl's room and smiled to see Kyra asleep on her bed. Walking down the rows of beds to the little girl's she smiled. She looked adorable as she sucked her thumb and clutched her teddy bear tightly. Brushing a strand of hair from her face she left the room and went back to the toy room to play with the other kids.

"My Sakura, you have managed to keep the kids so well behaved since you've been here."

"I love kids. And the kids are so great here."

"Yes, they are. I wish we could find families for them all. Oh! Remember little Kan? He was adopted three days ago."

"Kan? Aw, he was so adorable. He was so shy too. I'll miss him."

"The family also adopted Jimmy, one of the older ones. Kan loved Jimmy and the couple did want two kids. They preferred two younger ones, but since they saw how much Kan looked up to Jimmy they went and adopted him to!"

"That's great! I'm glad they've been adopted."

"We're having an open house on Monday. I know you're on your break and will have lots to do, but I was wondering if you could help out?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sakura said brightly.

"That's great! Anyways, dinner is almost ready. So could you get the kids washed up and ready? By the way, where is Kyra? She's usually always with you."

"Oh, she's sleeping. Funny, she's been sleeping ever since I got here."

"Hai. She's been very tired and drained lately."

"Maybe she's been up late or playing a lot."

"Yes, maybe. I know the older girls like to stay up and talk a lot. And I do know that Kyra likes to hang around with some of them. I caught her one night staying up late with them. I told them to all get to sleep before they get in trouble. Silly girls. Of course, the boys are just the same, if worse."

The two laughed and Miss Tanaka left and Sakura told the kids to clean up for dinner. Obediently, the children went to get ready for dinner. Sakura quietly slipped away to check on Kyra. She was just waking up when Sakura walked in.

Kyra yawned as she rubbed her eyes, teddy still in hand. As she opened her eyes she saw Sakura and smiled.

"Kura!" she exclaimed happily and jumped off the bed and ran over to Sakura who picked her up and swung her around gently, the two laughing.

"You sleepyhead, it's dinner time!"

"That's good 'cause Kyra's hungry!"

Sakura laughed and set her down to go wash up.

After they finished eating they were getting ready to watch a movie, a special treat the kids got every two weeks.

Many of the kids were asleep by the time the movie was over and the older kids went to bed while Sakura and Miss Tanaka carried the sleeping ones to bed.

Kyra, being the last, Miss Tanaka smiled and carried the last little two boys while Sakura picked up Kyra.

"Kyra's not tired." Kyra said half asleep.

"Yes she is and she's going to bed."

"Aw, is Sakura going bye-bye?"

"Hai, but I'll be back on Monday to see you."

"I can't wait to see Kura again." Kyra said as she kissed Sakura on the cheek and slowly climbed into her bed. Sakura smiled and tucked her in.

"Sweet Dreams, Kyra."

Sakura smiled down at the sleeping girl and noticed a small chain sticking out from under her shirt. Curious Sakura tugged it out and gasped.

It was the same symbol that they had found under the caverns of her home.


End file.
